Situaciones de nuestro amor
by Cathy383
Summary: Cada día algo nuevo, cada beso otra experiencia, cada mirada otra sonrisa. Serie de One shots, donde veremos adorables y curiosas situaciones entre nuestros tórtolos favoritos. Morinaga y Tatsumi, una pareja muy curiosa... Que ha de tener sus secretos, tristezas y alegrías, como cualquier otra ¿O no?
1. Borracho de tu amor

Abrí los ojos con notable pesadez, el infierno mudándose a mi cabeza en el momento en el que me volví totalmente consciente. Me incorporé e inmediatamente me llevé la mano a la cabeza, una increíble jaqueca me palpitaba en el cerebro. Mire a mi alrededor, un cuarto desordenado me devolvió la mirada, mareado busque por mis gafas y me las coloque, dándome cuenta de mi desnudez.

"¡¿Que rayos?!" Pensé algo molesto mientras veía mi pecho desnudo, quite la sabana y me alivie al encontrar mis pantalones y ropa interior parcialmente puestos, pero aun en mi cuerpo. Suspiré con cansancio y me levanté, el dolor de cabeza obligándome a moverme con lentitud. Mi camisa estaba en el suelo, junto con varias cosas que levantaría después. No recordaba mayor cosa de la noche anterior más que memorias borrosas y el recuerdo de sentarme a beber con Morinaga después de venir de la Universidad.

"Espera... ¡¿Morinaga?! ¡Eso es! ¡Seguramente ese bastardo me hizo algo anoche!" Pensé, la rabia subiéndome a la cabeza, pero reflexione más acerca de esa sospecha "Si me hubiera hecho algo yo estaría en su cuarto, no el mío. Además de que no tendría nada puesto" Razone, aun no quitando a Morinaga de la ecuación. Extrañamente no sentía dolor en mi cadera o espalda, más que eso, dejando la resaca de lado, me sentía sospechosamente refrescado y relajado. Camine malhumorado en dirección al baño, y me mire al espejo. Me extraño el no ver las típicas ojeras y al revisar mi cuello no encontré ninguna marca lujuriosa de mi tonto asistente, pero esas no eran pruebas suficientes como para suponer que nada había pasado anoche. Me bañe con fatiga y lave mi cabello, me puse ropa informal y salí del baño decidido a averiguar qué había pasado la noche anterior.

Abrí la puerta de la sala, sólo para encontrarme a mi asistente limpiando la sala, llena de latas de cerveza y empaques de comida. Me extrañe un poco, normalmente después de una noche de beber, el limpia el lugar inmediatamente después, no al día siguiente... ¿Qué cosa le habría evitado hacer lo que siempre acostumbraba?

Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y enseguida pareció ponerse muy nervioso, sonrojándose sin razón y evitando mi mirada, fijándose en cualquier cosa menos mi persona.

—B-buenos días, Senpai— Saludo sonriendo sin mirarme mientras buscaba algo en las alacenas.

—Buenos días…—Le respondí, mirándolo con sospecha, arqueando una ceja. Estudie su comportamiento, lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto como para saber que me estaba ocultando algo, o que esta temeroso de alguna cosa. La cabeza me palpito otra vez, solté un quejido y me toqué la frente con molestia. Me apoye en la encimera con la otra mano, la cabeza dándome vueltas.

— ¿Estas bien, Senpai? ¿Qué pasa? — Me miro por el rabillo del ojo y pregunto algo preocupado, volteando su cuerpo hacia mí.

—Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, además de que…

— ¿Q-que? —Vi como su cuerpo se tensiono y su sonrojo aumentó, pareciendo temer algo.

—Que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer…— Termine, mirando como suspiró con algo de alivio y vergüenza. Ahora sí, es indudable, él sabe algo que yo no, y que definitivamente no quiere que sepa. Ignore mi resaca, determinado a sacarle los acontecimientos de anoche, aunque tuviera que recurrir a la fuerza bruta.

—Si te sientes mal, tenemos medicina para resaca en- — Pronuncio mientras me daba la espalda, pero le interrumpí.

—Morinaga— Le llame firmemente, mirándolo con seriedad y clavando mi mirada en su espalda para llamar su atención.

—… ¿S-si? —Respondió, aun sin voltearse a verme, temor, anticipación y una leve vergüenza sonando en su voz.

No hable, dirigiéndole una mirada feroz, dejando que mi silencio lo intimidara.

— ¿Q-que pasa, Senpai? — Insistió, aun ni siquiera dignándose a mirarme. Me acerqué a él, y me crucé de brazos, amenazante.

—Te estoy hablando, mírame.

—Emm…Y-yo… Estoy bien así, gracias.

— ¡¿Hah?! No te estaba preguntando, cuando te estoy hablando tienes que mirarme, ¡Maldito idiota! — Refute indignado por su respuesta. Morinaga tenía el mal hábito de no mirarme a los ojos cuando mentía, así que me era necesario verlo a los ojos para interrogarlo, pero ahora, ¡Se estaba negando totalmente a hacerlo!

—Estoy esperando, Morinaga— Le solté, enojado.

Dio un suspiro profundo y se volteó hacia mí, pero mantuvo sus ojos pegados al suelo, nerviosismo haciendo que se le resbalaran varias gotas de sudor por la frente.

—Ahora déjame preguntarte algo…— Empecé, poniéndome los brazos en jarra, hablando fuerte y con superioridad— Quiero que me digas con toda honestidad, que fue exactamente lo que paso anoche.

Se dedicó a mirar al suelo con más insistencia, su sonrojo incrementando sin razón mientras rascaba su nuca y me dirigía risas nerviosas. Se ajustó un poco el cuello de su camisa, balbuceando una respuesta y poniéndome totalmente impaciente, fue ahí cuando note que llevaba puesta una camisa manga larga con un cuello que casi le cubría hasta su barbilla… ¿En pleno verano?

Pose mis ojos en su camiseta y luego lo mire de manera interrogante. Este captando el mensaje.

— ¿Esta camisa? Ah, pues…n-nunca la había usado antes y quería usar algo nuevo hoy, además está haciendo mucho fri-

—Morinaga, estamos en verano.

—… ¿A-ah sí? Pues…Y-yo he estado sintiendo frio últimamente, ¿No lo crees? —Mintió y volvió a dedicarse a no mirarme. Acabando poco a poco con mi amabilidad.

—Morinaga, estas a solo una palabra más de terminar con mi paciencia…— Advertí con rabia, masajeándome el arco de la nariz por debajo de mis gafas tratando de mantener mi cordura— Dime que rayos paso anoche ¡O te juro que averiguare si un hombre puede sobrevivir a una caída de 3 pisos ahora mismo!

— ¡Ahh! Emm, pues anoche Senpai…tu, bueno, emm— Se sobresaltó a mi amenaza y empezó a balbucear más rápidamente, se calmó y con un suspiro empezó a narrar lo sucedido — Bueno, después de que bebiste 20 cervezas, intente llevarte a tu cuarto ya que empezaste a tirar las cosas por doquier y a decir incoherencias, cuando al fin conseguí llevarte tu empezaste a…empezaste a…—Conto, su cara enrojeciendo y la vergüenza liderando su comportamiento cuando estaba a punto de terminar su frase—¡Wahh! ¡N-no es importante lo que empezaste a hacer, Senpai!

— ¡¿Que?! ¿A qué te refieres que no es importante? — Exclame confundido y enojado al mismo tiempo, Morinaga solo siguió sonrojándose como niñita, cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos y dando quejidos infantiles claramente avergonzados. Le dije adiós a mi paciencia.

Lo sujeté del cuello de su camisa y lo atraje hacia mí con brusquedad, no quito sus manos de su cara, pero abrió sus dedos parcialmente observándome mientras le asesinaba con la mirada.

—Morinaga, cuando te hago una pregunta, tú la respondes…— Lo sacudí levemente, tratando de intimidarlo— ¡¿Entendiste?!

Lo acerqué más a mí cuando le solté esa última palabra, el sonrojándose furiosamente y soltando mi agarre, alejándose algunos pasos de mí.

—¡N-no te pongas tan cerca, Senpai! — Dijo algo exaltado, para después desviar la mirada y hacer un intento de mirarme a los ojos—Digo que no es importante porque yo… ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hiciste! Ha, ha, ha…

Se rio nervioso, no confiaba en sus palabras, era muy obvio que escondía algo. Arqueé la ceja, dándole una expresión sarcástica, decidí darle una última oportunidad antes de golpearlo.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te acuerdas de lo que paso ayer— Me acerque y le rete, el tomo aire y me dirigió la mirada con gesto obligado, mire en sus ojos, nerviosismo y una inexplicable vergüenza dirigida a mí se desbordaban en sus ojos. Seguí observándole y esperando su afirmación.

—No recuerdo…n-nada de lo que…em de lo que…—Siguió mirándome, titubeando y pausando en sus propias palabras hasta que afine mi mirada, entrecerrando un poco mis ojos, analizando su comportamiento. Desvió su mirada de la mía, poniéndose tenso y di mi conclusión.

—Mientes.

— ¿Qué? No, enserio, Senpai, n-no recuerdo nada—Mintió otra vez mientras negaba con la cabeza y alzaba sus manos en una expresión parecida.

Suspiré ya extremadamente impaciente y fastidiado, dando unos pasos en su dirección, volví a tomarlo del cuello de su camisa con suma brusquedad, ahora con las dos manos, haciéndolo apenas tocar el piso.

— ¡Solo dime que mierda paso anoche, maldito imbécil! —Dije ya sin paciencia, mirándolo totalmente furioso. Dio quejidos asustados y sugerencias de calmarme, que ignore completamente hasta que cierta cosa sobresalió a mi vista.

Note al agarrar el cuello de su camisa oscuras marcas en su cuello, múltiples y de un color rojo mezclado con un débil morado. Separe más la tela de su piel, inclinándome para verlas mejor el mentiroso imbécil se percató de que observaba.

— ¡Wahh! ¿Qué haces, Senpai? — Se sobresaltó y separo de mí casi inmediatamente, agarrando el cuello de su camisa y luciendo como si acabara de describir su más terrible secreto.

—Tienes algo en el cuello…—Dije extrañado, señalando el lugar, curioso de que eran esas raras marcas. ¿Podrían ser moretones? Sería raro, desde que no lo golpeo en el cuello o al menos no recuerdo hacerlo recientemente… Hmmn, Necesitaba una mejor vista. —Ven, déjame ver.

— ¿Qué? No, no, ¡No es nada importante! —Dijo alejándose sumamente nervioso y actuando como si fuera algo vergonzoso. Se dispuso a salir de la cocina aun con su mano en su camisa, pero lo detuve.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? Solo déjame ver que son esas cosas, parecen moretones…— Lo sostuve del hombro con curiosidad, pero el bastardo logro zafarse de mi agarre, caminando más rápido a cualquier lugar lejos de mí.

— ¡No son nada, Senpai! ¡No te preocupes por eso! — Camino a paso acelerado a la sala. Ahora se notaba algo alterado.

— ¡Te dije que me dejaras ver! No te golpeare, solo déjame ver que son, imbécil. — Le seguí.

—¡N-no es necesario, no son nada, Senpai!

— ¡¿Si no son nada porque las tratas de esconder?! ¡Ven acá, Morinaga!

Empecé a perseguirlo por la sala, jalando de su camiseta mientras él seguía insistiendo su poca importancia y comenzando a correr más rápido. Trate de tirarlo al sofá, pero el simplemente evitaba mis maniobras y seguía huyendo de mí, hasta que después de minutos de persecución y una discusión que no daba frutos, logre hacerlo caer en el piso enfrente del mesón.

Cayo boca abajo, tratando de arrastrarse a gatas, lo jale de sus piernas y lo obligue a voltearse.

— ¡Senpai! ¡Ya para! No es nada, ¡Enserio! — Exclamo con quejidos. Trato de librarse, pero me senté en su regazo y le ordené no moverse, el tonto no escuchándome y tratando de tumbarme con sus manos. Aguante sus empujones y trate de ver las marcas bajando el cuello de su camisa. Se sonrojo y cubrió su cuello con sus manos, evitando mi intervención.

—Morinaga, ¡Quita tus manos! —Le ordene mientras trataba de jalar sus muñecas.

— ¡No, Senpai! Deja de insistir, ¡No son nada importante! — Me respondió obstinadamente sin quitar sus manos. Aun con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y un comportamiento tan impropio de él, seguía insistiendo con excusas tontas y quejidos.

Lo reté con la mirada, aun sentado en su regazo solté sus muñecas y me crucé de brazos.

—Bien, no las quites. — Le solté con seriedad para después cambiar a una expresión maliciosamente orgullosa mientras tomaba el final de su camiseta y empezaba a quitarla con firmeza— Veré esas marcas de una manera u otra. Te guste. O no.

— ¡¿Q-que?! ¡Wahh! ¡No, Senpai!

Jale su camisa, casi quitándosela completamente, sus manos interrumpiendo mi acción, pero cuando trato de forcejear más, retiro las manos de su cuello y aproveche para quitarle la camisa con brusquedad. La prenda quedó casi en sus muñecas, mientras forzaba sus manos encima de su cabeza para que ya no molestara, me empeñe en ver las marcas en su cuello. Pero me sorprendí cuando no estaban solo en su cuello, estaban en algunas partes de su pecho y ombligo bajando por debajo de su pantalón. Se sonrojo más a mi mirada y suspiro avergonzado desviando la mirada, obstinadamente aceptando su derrota.

Pasé mi mano libre por una de las marcas cerca de su clavícula y entonces caí en cuenta de que eran esas cosas.

—Mo- Morinaga… —Lo mire con algo parecido a una mirada aterrorizada, sonrojándome hasta las orejas— ¿Estos son… chupetones?

—Ah, p-pues…. — Vi como el rosa de sus mejillas, cambiaba a un rojo oscuro, algo nervioso —Si…

—Son muchos…—Divagué en voz alta, totalmente sonrojado, sin liberar sus manos y viendo como el observaba mi mirada con cierta pena y asentía avergonzado.

— ¿Q-quien te las hizo? —Pregunte sin pensar, soltando sus manos y permitiendo que se sentara, sin notar que aún seguía sentado en su regazo. El me dirigió una mirada sorprendida y me sonrió con vergüenza.

— ¿Quién? Senpai, el único que dejaría hacerme esto fuiste y eres tu…—Confeso como si nada mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello —Te pusiste muy borracho y cuando te lleve a tu cama, caíste encima mío y pues… B-bueno, esto paso —Conto desviando la mirada y señalando las marcas.

—No…—Dije mientras divagaba un poco. "¡Yo no haría algo como eso!" pensé con vergüenza "¡No importa que tan borracho estuviera, ni loco haría semejante cosa!" — ¡No te creo, yo no haría eso! ¡Mentiroso!

— ¿Hah? Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Senpai. ¡Enserio! — Respondió confundido, la camisa que tenía puesta ahora en sus manos, su pecho al descubierto —Senpai, ¿No te lo he dicho muchas veces? Eres el único al que amo, eres el único al que dejaría hacer esto. Jamás pensaría o dejaría que alguien más me dejara estos-

— ¡No me refiero a eso, idiota! —Exclame avergonzado y algo molesto, interrumpiéndolo— Ni loco haría esas cosas, ¡No importa lo bebido que estuviera! ¡Lo estás inventando!

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero, Senpai! ¡¿Cómo podría inventar algo como esto?! — Contesto algo ofendido, pero con confusión. Prosiguió a sonreírme como tonto y agarrarme de los hombros con cautela —No te avergüences, Senpai. Bueno, a-aunque a mí mismo me da algo de vergüenza, es solo que, bueno, hiciste chupetones y me mordiste en lugares que nunca pensé que pondrías tu mano.

— ¿Q-que? ¿Te mordí? — Exclame horrorizado y avergonzado de acciones que no recordaba hacer — ¿Do-donde?

—Ha, ha, ha. Bueno, me dejaste la marca de tus dientes en mi muslo derecho— Rio nervioso y contesto, algo sonrojado — Muy cerca de mí entrepie-

— ¡Suficiente! Y-ya no quiero saber más…—Interrumpí antes de que el chico terminara, quitando las manos del tonto de mis hombros y suspire, procesando la situación —Dime que dejarte esas marcas fue lo único que hice…—Le dije temeroso que hubiera hecho algo aún más vergonzoso.

—Umm…p-pues…eso no, ah…em —Balbuceo mientras miro con timidez al suelo y rasco más insistentemente la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Di un quejido largo, algo asqueado y a la vez avergonzado mientras me pasé la mano por el rostro y apoyaba la otra en el suelo. Seguía sentado en su regazo y el seguía desnudo de cintura para arriba, pero eso parecía no importar en el momento. Escuche una leve, nerviosa y breve risa a la vez que sus brazos me tomaban de la cintura, una de sus manos en mi espalda apoyándome y la otra en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

— ¿Q-qué haces? ¡Oye, Quítate! —Trate de separarlo, mis manos jalando sus desnudos hombros mientras el posaba su rostro en mi pecho y se acurrucaba, ignorando mis protestas.

—Bueno, Senpai, creo que, si te digo que más hiciste, dirías que nunca harías algo como eso o te iras a tu cuarto para evitarme... —Me miro con ojos tiernos, conociéndome tan bien que podía predecir mis acciones—Además…— Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y distraídamente note sus orejas poniéndose rojas y mientras hablaba, se hacía claro que sonreía con algo de vergüenza — L-lo que hiciste se sintió…Muy, muy bien.

— ¡¿Hah?! ¿Sintió? —Exclame, alzando la voz sorprendido. "Usa la lógica, Tatsumi. Él dijo sintió, así que definitivamente hiciste algo malo, algo increíblemente malo y de lo seguramente te arrepentirás, pero… ¿Qué? "

Razone conmigo mismo, mi cara calentándose a todas las posibilidades que el yo borracho se atrevería a hacer, desde que el alcohol tiene el efecto de valentía liquida en mi cuerpo, mi ebrio cerebro se niega a profundizar más en las acciones, actuando completamente controlado por mi cuerpo y mis instintos era un gran riesgo. Un riesgo que ahora mostraba sus consecuencias. Desvié la mirada, avergonzado y seguro de que mi cara estaba de un fuerte tono de rojo.

—Hey, Senpai…—Llamo y me miro con una expresión divagante, signo de que diría algo meloso o posiblemente me besaría. Nervioso, lo mire, expectante y curioso, cuando el me abrazo con más fuerza y me beso inesperadamente en la mejilla, cuando se separó, desvió la mirada con vergüenza y me sonrió levemente— ¿Quieres que te diga? Lo hare si me prometes que no saldrás corriendo a tu cuarto, ¿sí?

Suspire, no muy seguro y me aventure a preguntar.

— ¿Es tan malo? — Indague mientras arqueaba la ceja en curiosidad y leve temor.

—No es malo, Senpai, para mí no lo es. Es solo que…—Contesto sonriendo, pausando y sonrojándose más, escondió su cara juguetonamente en mi pecho, acurrucándose algo insistentemente y riéndose con una emoción que no podía descifrar antes de que continuara hablando— ¡Jamás imagine tener un Senpai tan atrevido y pervertido!

— ¡¿Q-que?! —Pregunte alzando la voz, mi rostro tiñéndose de rojo, no intentando separarlo, pero tampoco atrayéndolo hacia mí. Detuvo su abrazo y volví a sentarme en su regazo, el tomando mi mano derecha con la suya y yo distraídamente notando su pecho aun desnudo con marcas de mis fechorías de la noche anterior.

—Pues… Senpai, tú me hiciste todas estas marcas, a pesar de que intente decirte que te detuvieras y que estabas muy borracho, seguiste desvistiéndome y diciendo cosas que… nunca imaginaria saliendo de tu boca, sonriendo y diciéndome que te gustaba mi voz cada vez que me besabas en ciertas… partes, susurrando en mis oídos cada vez que tenías oportunidad y acariciándome por debajo de la poca ropa que me dejabas puesta…— Narro mirándome a los ojos, haciendo breves pausas, desviando la mirada y su sonrojo incrementando, ocasionalmente llevando su mano libre a su cara, casi como tratando de ocultarse, la vergüenza ganándole, como recordando vívidamente cada momento del que yo no recordaba ni el más mínimo detalle.

Lo mire receloso, casi con expresión horrorizada pero sumamente avergonzado de lo me describía.

—M-mientes. —Declare, aun así algo dudoso y lleno de obstinación. Era imposible, no había ninguna manera. Ni intoxicado hasta en las venas yo haría algo tan pervertido y sucio como lo que él me contaba.

—¿Ah? S-Senpai, enserio paso. ¡Nunca te mentiría sobre algo como esto!

—Sí, claro…—Exclame burlón y con sarcasmo, liberando mi mano de su agarre y cruzándome de brazos, después desviando la mirada. Negándome a creer tales cosas. —Si fuera por ti ¡Eres capaz de inventar cualquier cosa con solo lograr avergonzarme!

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Senpai! —Siguió insistiendo, algo molesto, pero actuando con gentileza. Hizo un puchero infantilmente y de repente su expresión cambio, como si acabara de recordar algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro. Vi como su cara enrojeció y dudoso, intento formular algo. —Em… ¿Senpai?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿T-tu… miraste tu espalda por la mañana?

—¿Ah? No, no lo hice ¿Porque? —Respondí confundido, ahora algo curioso de lo que trataba de preguntar.

—Pues…—Rasco su mejilla con nerviosismo, casi anticipación. ¿De qué iba este idiota? Desvío la mirada, posando sus ojos en el piso, mirando indeciso y avergonzado a varias partes de la habitación.

—Morinaga… ¿Qué pasa con eso? — Me acerque a su cara, intentando intimidarlo y hacerlo hablar, llevando una expresión irritada de su tonto suspenso.

—Creo que tengo una manera de probarte de que si paso… — A l fin me miro a los ojos, empezando a hablar y sonriendo levemente. —Pero prométeme que no te encerraras en tu cuarto cuando lo veas ¿Si?

Arqueé la ceja, analizando su comportamiento y su condición. Sea lo que sea no podría ser peor que las supuestas cosas que hice la noche anterior ¿O sí? Le di el beneficio de la duda.

—Está bien. No me encerrare en mi cuarto —Declare, intentando pararme de su regazo para que me mostrara su "prueba".

—Enserio…? ¿Lo prometes? —Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y pregunto inseguro. Le di un gesto exasperado.

—Sí, sí. Lo prometo.

Tendió su mano hacia mi desde el suelo, la tome y lo ayude a pararse. Enseguida de pie me extendió su dedo meñique y después de procesarlo brevemente lo observe para ver si hablaba enserio. Se rio y acerco más su mano a mí.

—No es una promesa si no lo haces así, Senpai. —Me sonrió divertido el desgraciado. Le hice una mueca y lo asesiné con la mirada. El ni inmutándose.

—Ugh. ¿Desde cuándo empecé a vivir con un niño de 5 años? — Me rendí y entrelacé mi meñique con el suyo, un gesto que me parecía tan infantil y que era tan innecesario pero que causaba una gran y tonta alegría en el bastardo.

—No de 5. Quizás de 4— Se rio y comenzó a guiarme a alguna parte del apartamento.

* * *

Salió abruptamente del baño, la puerta quedando totalmente abierta con el estruendo que causo. Vergüenza derramándome por los poros mientras el de ojos miel trataba de ponerse su camisa rápidamente.

—¡Senpai! —Morinaga se asomó por la puerta del baño, el también sin camisa, avergonzado y mayormente apenado por lo que le había mostrado a su superior.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Senpai, prometiste que no te encerrarías en tu cuarto! ¡Ven aquí! Hablemos de ello…— Tetsuhiro alzo la voz, siguiendo a su amado, viendo como este entraba a la sala con su camisa a medio poner.

—¡No hay nada de qué hablar! Eso no paso ¡¿Entiendes?! —Rugió sumamente avergonzado, intentando abotonar su camisa, fracasando por sus manos temblando de rabia y vergüenza.

—Senpai…— Se acercó al mayor, este incapaz de levantar la mirada, siguiendo intentar abotonar su camisa en vano. Lo tomo de sus hombros con delicadeza y beso su frente, Souichi finalmente levanto su cabeza, mirándolo. —Cálmate ¿Si? No es algo de lo que hay que avergonzarse.

—Si lo es. No es algo que se supone que haría, no es algo que debería hacer. Ni siquiera es algo que q-quisiera hacerte nunca.

—¿No? —Pregunto luciendo algo decepcionado, sus ojos perdiendo cierto brillo, Souichi soltó un "¡Ugh!" a la sola expresión, no arrepintiéndose de sus palabras en el momento, pero desviando la mirada para no hacerlo en los próximos segundos—¿…Nunca?

Souichi le sostuvo la mirada al suelo, no respondiendo e indispuesto a hacerlo. No podía revelar tales deseos, no en su cara, no cuando ni siquiera el mismo los había aceptado. Se sonrojo furiosamente y frunció sus dientes con fuerza, las manos de Tetsuhiro no retirándose de sus hombros.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Senpai?

—P-por supuesto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Estaba borracho. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía. N-no quería hacerlo. —Soltó nervioso, sonando como si pusiera excusa tras excusa.

—No…? Pero enserio parecía que te gustaba lo que me hacías…—Pronuncio lentamente, acariciando su barbilla y mirándolo profundamente, pequeña perversión y ganas de molestarlo viéndose en sus ojos, el totalmente sin camisa y Souichi con la misma entreabierta, dejando ver gran parte de su pecho —Y a mí me gustaba lo que me hacías de igual manera, Senpai

—A mí no me gustaba, bastardo.

—Tengo 2 recuerdos que dicen lo contrario —Respondió casi inmediatamente, el mayor chasqueando su lengua en molestia y después desviando la mirada— Los chupetones que tu me dejaste… y mis rasguños en tu espalda.

—N-no tienes que decirlo ¿Podrías callarte? —Se molestó por su naturalidad para hablar de cosas pervertidas y en vez de sentirse intimidado, el pelinegro le sonrió.

—¿No crees que es un gran cambio? Normalmente yo soy el que tengo tus rasguños y tu mis chupetones, los roles se han invertido, Senpai —El chico continuo molestando, complacido con tener a Souichi gruñendo por su charla.

—Ugh, te estas aprovechando de la situación, desgraciado. Solo cállate.

—¿Acaso no quieres recordar lo que paso, Senpai? —Pregunto luciendo verdaderamente curioso, Souichi arqueando una ceja y viendo como Morinaga tomaba su mano derecha guiándola a su pecho desnudo. Tatsumi sintiendo el latido de su corazón, rápido y apasionado, el mayor lo observo como buscando una causa—Porque yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo.

—¿Puedes…? ¿Cómo?

—Fácil…—Guió su mano por su pecho, haciendo que lo acariciara con lentitud, Souichi sonrojándose y tratando de retirar su mano, deseo y curiosidad combatiendo con su cordura mientras el chico le sonreía dulcemente — Solo tengo que ayudarte a recrear lo que hiciste esa noche. No será nada más que eso ¿Si? Ahora, sígueme, si es que quieres, Senpai.

Y lo suficientemente avergonzado e incapaz de poner una protesta, dejo al chico guiarlo a la habitación. Revivió las cosas que hizo, ahora conscientemente acariciando la piel de su asistente, siguiendo calmadas y comprensivas instrucciones de donde había besado y tocado, sonrojándose al descubrir un ligero gusto por las reacciones y expresiones que provocaba.

—¿Este…este es el lugar donde te mordí? —Pregunto, su cuerpo entre las desnudas piernas del menor, observando con mucha vergüenza una ligera marca de dientes en el muslo de Tetsuhiro, este solo usando su bóxer y sonriéndole algo apenado.

—Si… Enserio parecía que me comerías, Senpai, me mordiste y después empezaste a besar encima de mi ropa interior, pensé que te habías vuelto loco, pero cuando me lo quitaste y tocaste mi-

—¡Ya, por Dios! no tienes que decirme todo lo que hice ¿Si? Capte el mensaje—Se avergonzó y exclamo, apoyando su cuerpo entre las piernas del pelinegro, quien no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

Tatsumi resoplo y devolviendo la mirada al muslo del chico, vio la mirada comprensiva y dulce que el hombre le regalaba, como apoyándolo a continuar, si eso es lo que quería.

—N-no te morderé otra vez, se ve que te dolió… La marca aun esta roja…—Respondió, sonrojado. Morinaga listo para decirle que no le dolía tanto ahora y que estaba bien, pero las palabras quedaron en su boca. Su Senpai alzo más su pierna, comenzando a besar tímidamente, empezando por su rodilla y bajando por su muslo, hasta besar la marca de la travesura de la noche anterior. Morinaga se sintió sonrojar y llevo sus manos a su cara, cubriéndosela y sonriendo al sentimiento, amaba esto, una experiencia tan linda y nueva que tener con su amado Senpai, era verdaderamente…enternecedor.

O eso pensaba…hasta que sintió los labios yendo más bajo y un escalofrió junto con un choque de placer le recorrieran el cuerpo. Hizo una expresión lasciva, deseosa y al bajar su mirada al hombre entre sus piernas, lo encontró observándolo avergonzado, con una expresión llena de deseo y extrañeza en su rostro. Empezó a chupar con esmero en su muslo izquierdo y el pelinegro no pudo evitar gemir al placer.

Morinaga solo logro obtener más marcas lujuriosas esa noche.

* * *

—Ne, Tadokoro-kun… ¿No crees que Morinaga-san ha estado vistiendo diferente últimamente? — La joven le susurro a su compañero, el otro escuchándola atentamente y mirando al mencionado hombre en busca de algo peculiar.

—Soy un hombre, así que normalmente no me fijo en esas cosas… Pero… ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Pues Morinaga-san siempre usaba camisas que dejaban ver su cuello y ahora usa solo usa camisetas que ni siquiera deja ver parte de él…Aparte de que estamos en verano… ¿No crees que es algo…sospechoso?

—Hmmm, tienes razón. Pero si le preguntamos posiblemente Tatsumi- senpai se enoje y nos regañe. —El hombre hablo en voz baja, acomodando sus gafas y conversando con cautela con Mika.

—¿Por qué nos regañaría? Es a Morinaga-san a quien le estamos preguntando…

—Por hablar de cosas que no tienen que ver con los experimentos. Ya sabes cómo se puso la otra vez porque hablamos del viaje a la ciudad natal de Morinaga-senpai…

—Hmm… Pues sí, pero sigo con curiosidad…—La mujer de cabello corto se quejó de ser dejada con la intriga, después de unos momentos una palabra se reflexionó en su mente, su sospecha ahora teniendo una posible explicación.

—¡Tadakoro-kun! Ya lo sé, que tal si…— Empezó a hablar, ilusionada por su ahora posible solución sea correcta, susurro muy cerca del oído del hombre, extremadamente cuidadosa de no ser escuchada por los hombres y lo suficientemente discreta para no levantar ninguna sospecha de sus superiores.

—Eso es…—El hombre con gafas se sonrojo levemente y miro al pelinegro, quien combinaba una muestra de un tubo de ensayo con otro reactivo con cautela, sin sospecha de que era observado —Podría ser… Pero ¿No nos arriesgaríamos mucho si hacemos eso?

—Es por una buena causa, te lo aseguro. Solo sigue lo que te dije, ayúdame y si te pierdes solo sígueme la corriente ¿Sí?

Tadakoro asintió, un poco inseguro, pero igualmente curioso de las sospechas de la mujer.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el hombre de cabello largo se alejara un poco de Tetsuhiro, este caminando al refrigerador para verificar y nombrar muestras y aprovechando el breve momento de distancia, Mika y su acompañante se acercaron al pelinegro.

—Morinaga-san, a pesar de que estamos en verano ¿Por qué esas camisas de manga largas y de cuello alto? ¿Acaso estas resfriado o algo como el estilo…? —La mujer se apoyó en la mesa blanca de los experimentos, estando cerca del hombre y preguntando algo intrigada, yendo directamente al punto. Tadokoro asintió detrás de ella y ayudo a su argumento con un "Mika-san tiene razón, Morinaga-san. ¿Es algo como eso?"

—¿Ah, esto? Bu-bueno, no estoy resfriado, es solo que soy muy friolento, y em, ¿en vez de calor estoy sintiendo frio últimamente…? Es…es algo raro—El hombre se excusó, sus mejillas enrojeciendo al escuchar la pregunta y su mirado desviada evitando mirar a los asistentes. —No le presten atención, chicos, no es nada…

—Hmm, eso es lo que dices, Morinaga-san. Pero no parece ser solo eso ¿O no, Mika-san? — Tadokoro observo, disimulando su nerviosismo y mirando a la mujer.

—¡Así es! Morinaga-senpai… ¿No podría ser que tratas de ocultar algo? —La mujer de cabello corto intuyo, arqueando una ceja y decidida a resolver su duda, sonriendo al ver que el hombre se puso nervioso y trato de evitar la pregunta.

—P-por supuesto que no! No hay nada que quisiera esconder, solo es-…. ¡Ah, miren! El clima está muy bonito hoy ¿No lo creen? —Trato de cambiar de tema abruptamente, luciendo nervioso, temeroso de algo y claramente avergonzado. La mujer insistió un poco más, el hombre apoyándola, ahora más curioso que antes ya viendo las reacciones del hombre. Hasta que el pelinegro cometió el error de jalar el cuello de su camisa por aire, una de sus marcas siendo clara por unos segundos para los dos jóvenes.

—¡Oh! Morinaga-san ¡¿Eso es?! —La mujer se sorprendió, separándose de la mesa emocionada que su sospecha se hiciera cierta. El pelinegro se confundió por unos segundos.

—¿Q-que es qué? — Pregunto nervioso, pero con ingenuidad, jalando la tela otra vez, dos chupetones mostrándose más claramente.

—¡Eso! —Señalo en voz más alta, apuntando al cuello del hombre y captando la atención del de ojos color miel, quien miro a los jóvenes interrogando a su asistente y empezó a escuchar silenciosamente. —Oh, Morinaga-san tenia mis sospechas, pero… jamás esperaría algo así de alguien como tú— Llevo su mano a su cara cubriendo su boca levemente mientras una sonrisa apenada y pícara se alcanzaba a ver. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Tadakoro, quien estaba sorprendido de la verdad de la sospecha y curioso de saber más del ya descubierto y nuevo chisme, pero también algo apenado de interrogar tan atrevidamente a un superior e incluso de descubrir una cosa tan privada—pero interesante e inesperada — acerca de él.

—Al parecer se ha conseguido una novia, y una muy apasionada para nada menos, Morinaga-san— Mika-san sugirió aun tapando su boca con su mano levemente en gesto malicioso, y muy interesada en la situación. Tatsumi confundiéndose por un momento, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su asistente entrar en pánico y empezar a negar con sus manos las palabras de los jóvenes.

—¡N-no es lo creen! Enserio, son…son…eh…—Trato de explicar, nada creíble pasando por su cabeza _"¿Picaduras de mosquitos? No, no, esas no son así…Eh, p-pues ¿Una alergia? ¿Pero a qué? Ugh, rayos ¡Si no hago que lo olviden de alguna manera, expandirán el rumor por toda la universidad!"_

—No necesitas intentar negarlo, Morinaga-san. Lo entendemos, eres alguien popular y las chicas de la universidad hablan mucho de usted, piensan que es muy guapo y amable, totalmente un buen partido —La mujer conto, viendo a los dos hombres, uno apanicado, otro sin nada que decir, observarla mientras hacía expresiones con las manos, apenada, pero algo picara debido a la situación. Souichi escuchaba silenciosamente, ahora mirando directamente a ellos. — Pero se llevarán una pena al saber que ya tiene a una novia ¡Y una muy posesiva diría yo! ¡Esto es una primicia, Tadakoro-kun!

—¿Por qué no lo menciono antes, Morinaga-san? A pesar de que es popular, simplemente es alguien reservado ¿No es así? El rumor de tu teniendo una pareja termino siendo cierto…— El hombre vio su oportunidad de hablar, tratando el tema con normalidad a pesar de lo que las marcas significaban.

—¡No, no! ¡Enserio no son lo que creen, chicos! Son, em… ¡Marcas de nacimiento! S-sí, siempre estuvieron en mi cuello, n-no sé cómo no lo notaron…He, he, he…

—Morinaga-san, esas marcas no estaban ahí hace unas semanas… Quizás seamos un poco más jóvenes, pero sabemos reconocer chupetones cuando los vemos ¡Así que no nos puedes engañar! ¡Qué tremenda chica te conseguiste! — La mujer exclamo, ganándole a las excusas del hombre y avergonzando un poco más al pelinegro. Souichi sobresaltándose a las palabras _"Oh, mierda…"_

El de cabello largo se sonrojo hasta sus orejas sin poder evitarlo, temblando en una combinación de vergüenza, rabia y culpabilidad. Morinaga sintió un aura oscura detrás de él y como muchas veces había sentido en su vida, pensó en escapar por unos segundos antes de que recibiera un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte que lo mando al piso y obligo a agarrarse su cabeza, sobándola para aliviar el dolor. Los asistentes viendo sorprendidos al hombre en el suelo, alzaron la mirada a la fuente del golpe, temerosos de ser los siguientes en la lista de coscorrones.

—¿¡Acaso eres un idiota!? ¡¿Qué rayos, Morinaga?! —Levanto la mirada el mayor, mostrando su cara enrojecida de vergüenza, enojado— ¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije que fueras más discreto? ¡Te dije que te pusieras una bufanda, no esas camisas tan obvias!

—¡Senpai! Eso no cambiaría nada ¡Seguimos en verano y una bufanda seria aún más obvia! —Exclamo desde el suelo, arrodillándose y respondiendo al hombre—Además-¡!

—¡No me vengas con eso! Esto no estuviera pasando si me hubieras escuchado, maldito sordo. ¡¿Por qué mierda dejas que los vean así de fácil?¡

—¡¿Huh?! ¡Y-yo no fui quien los dejo, Senpai!

—¡Ugh! ¡Sí, claro! Igualmente, ¡¿Porque rayos vienes a la universidad con esas-… cosas en tu cuello?! —Vio a los asistentes mirarlo con sospecha, y sonrojándose un poco, dándose cuenta de la charla que tenía lo podría exhibir, disimulo haciéndose el desentendido, Morinaga no captando el mensaje.

—Bueno… Tu siempre necesitas ayuda con los experimentos y los asistentes mis direcciones para seguirte el paso, así que no puedo darme el lujo de no venir solo por las marcas en mi cuello. De las que no sé porque te quejas, si son en parte culpa tuya, Senpai…—Se levantó del suelo, aun sobando su cabeza, sonrojándose un poco mientras hablaba, confundiéndose con la cara frenética que le dirigió su amante, el chico aun no totalmente consciente del significado de sus palabras.

—¿Oh…? —Mika-san pronuncio, confundida, reflexionando lentamente las palabras del hombre, Tadakoro en la misma tarea, sospecha y confusión en la cara de los jóvenes. Morinaga sonrojándose, dándose cuenta de sus palabras—¿Por culpa de Tatsumi san…?

—¡Morinaga! —Exclamo, enojado por el menor delatándolos a los dos. Lo tomo de la camisa, atrayéndolo y susurrando en tono bajo, avergonzado en sobremanera —¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo?!

—L-lo siento, Senpai…Solo… lo dije sin pensar. —Souichi empezó a discutirle, avergonzadamente acusándolo de querer mostrarlo para dejar al descubierto su relación, Morinaga negándolo completamente, ambos hombres susurrando con voces exaltadas y enojadas.

"¿P-podría ser… que estos dos…?" Ambos pensaron, sus pensamientos compartiéndose al estar los dos viendo la misma situación, la mujer y el hombre intercambiando miradas sospechosas pero confundidas. Mika-san tomo asiento, apoyando una de sus manos contra su frente, pensando incrédula y desconfiada que la situación era imposible, dos hombres tan guapos no podían ser… o siquiera estar en ese tipo de relación… ¿O no?

Tadakoro suspirando levemente, sus fuertes, pero calladas sospechas siento confirmadas. Ver a tu superior siendo besado por su asistente de una forma tan amorosa y apasionada, en los pasillos de la universidad, a horas solitarias y calladas de la noche… Eran pruebas suficientes para empezar a darse cuenta de la cercanía y confianza que los hombres se tenían, su prueba final siendo la presente situación, en la cual, había totalmente confirmado…

Los dos hombres a cargo del laboratorio B, Tatsumi Souichi y su amigo e inferior, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, estaban, indudablemente… Enamorados y en una relación.

"Supongo que eso es bueno por ellos…" Pensó y suspiro conforme, viendo al pelinegro ser regañado por el de ojos miel, Morinaga posando sus ojos en él y Tadakoro, en una sonrisa cómplice y picara, indicando conocimiento de su no-muy-bien-escondido secreto, le guiño un ojo al hombre, poniendo su dedo en su boca, mostrando que guardara silencio acerca de este. Tetsuhiro sonrojándose en sorpresa y algo apenado le sonrió y articulo un "Gracias" silencioso mientras los regaños empeoraban.

* * *

 _. . ._

 _Umm, Si, pues... No estoy...Totalmente arrepentida de el One shot, así que... lo subi y em..._

 _Ok, empezando a hablar seriamente...La idea se me ocurrió hace unos meses, donde dije "¿Y si Senpai se pone borracho y le hace algunas maldades a Mori?" Y mi mente dijo "Si. Absolutamente. Hazlo" y mi sentido común y responsabilidad dijeron "Noo, tienes que actualizar Cariñoso y preparar los proyectos del colegio, no puedes hacer eso"_

 _Adivinen quien gano._

 _Pues si, la actualización de "Cariñoso" no esta lejos pero no exactamente a la vuelta de la esquina ¿Si? Tengo que admitir que estoy MUY falta de inspiración últimamente, así que, si, admito que tomara un rato..._

 _Pero espero les guste este One shot que hice, el cual no se suponía seria TAN largo y del que también no tengo idea como termino siendo de 6000 palabras, honestamente. En este fic, subiré One shots o quien sabe, hasta Two shots si la situación lo amerita. Así que por favor, déjenme sus opiniones y pensamientos!_

 _Ah, y si gustan, por favor déjenme ideas de que les gustaría ver como One shot en un futuro. También tengo deseos propios y otros one shots que he dejado olvidados y he querido continuar, así que no se vayan a entristecen o enojar si no hago su idea, hermosas. No prometo nada, y ademas apenas tengo 2 manos._

 _ **Edit:** Ugh, chicas. Que pena con ustedes, me había olvidado de poner las rayas horizontales que separan las partes del fic **(osea, cuando Senpai descubre los chupetones es una parte, cuando Morinaga le muestra que Senpai tenia rasguños en su espalda por las cosas que pasaron esa noche es la 2da parte y la parte de los asistentes, que se dan cuenta de las marcas que Senpai dejo en Mori es la ultima parte)** Perdón a todas que leyeron y se confundieron por la falta de separación._

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

 **Un review y tu opinión seria un gran regalo para mi, deja uno y dime que te pareció! Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Nuestra confianza

_Antes de empezar a leer, tengan en cuenta que este One Shot esta inspirado en una fantasía de como podría llegar a ser la relación entre nuestros dos protagonistas con el paso de los años, es decir, sus interacciones no están acorde a su actual relación, la confianza ha aumentado, el amor, de por si, también._

 _Y, um..._

 _cofcofHay lemoncofcof_

* * *

— Hey, Senpai ¿Adivina qué? — El pelinegro pregunto juguetonamente mientras se recostaba en el regazo de su amado, quien leía un libro y ahora le dirigía la mirada.

—¿Que? — Pregunto después de mirarlo, devolviendo sus ojos al libro.

— Te amo. — Sonrió con alegría, divertido.

— Qué asco ¿Por qué? — Pronuncio tratando de mantenerse serio. Frunciendo el ceño y no mirándolo para evitar sonreírle inconscientemente. Morinaga rio e hizo un puchero, disimulando su sonrisa.

—¿Porque no lo haría? Eres amable, leal, bondadoso... ¡Y estoy muy seguro que eres el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra! — El chico exclamo.

Souichi cerro sus ojos e hizo una expresión conforme antes de levemente sonreír. Se quitó sus anteojos y agarrando el libro con una sola mano, se las puso a Tetsuhiro cuidadosamente, pero con rudeza.

—¿Por qué me das tus gafas, Senpai? — El hombre pregunto confundido, viendo algo borroso a través de la gran ampliación de los lentes, pero viéndose extrañamente atractivo con los mismos.

— Porque las necesitas si enserio piensas que soy guapo, tonto. — Le arqueo una ceja, burlón, viendo como Morinaga se reía brevemente.

— Pero es la verdad... — Se quejó antes de estornudar, después llevando sus manos a su nariz, Tatsumi haciéndole un gesto asqueado y quitándole las gafas.

— Ugh, estornuda en tu antebrazo como un ser humano civilizado. Sentí tus gérmenes hasta acá, ahora este libro no se llama "Venenos y toxinas" se llama "Venenos y los mocos de Morinaga"— Souichi exclamo muy serio, acomodando sus lentes.

Morinaga empezando a reírse con ganas y sin poder detenerse por un buen rato, tapándose el rostro y moviéndose en el regazo del más bajo, mirando como Souichi lo observaba desinteresado, pero en el fondo orgulloso de hacerlo reír.

— Je, je, lo siento, arruine el momento ¿No? -El hombre finalmente se calmó y le sonrió al mayor.

— No puedes arruinar lo que ni siquiera paso ¿De qué momento hablas?

— Awwww, Senpai, estábamos siendo lindos y graciosos hace un momento. Lo arruinamos.

— Eres un exagerado. No estábamos siendo nada.

Morinaga hizo un puchero y se levantó del regazo del mayor, este despegando la mirada del libro y brevemente pensando que el chico se había molestado, su sospecha siendo negada por las acciones del pelinegro.

Tetsuhiro se arrodillo en el sofá, abrazando a Souichi y frotando su mejilla con la suya, formulo la pregunta de todos los días.

— Senpai... ¿Tú me amas?

— Sabes la respuesta a eso, Morinaga.

— Sí, pero... quiero escucharlo.

—¿Otra vez?

— Otra vez.

El mayor acomodo sus gafas y suspiro brevemente, miro al pelinegro con sus ojos ilusionados y cerro sonoramente su libro, como dándole más importancia al asunto, importancia que Tetsuhiro realmente apreciaba. El pelinegro retiro sus brazos de alrededor de su pareja y lo admiro expectante, viendo como cambiaba su posición, ahora sentándose en estilo mariposa mientras el permanecía arrodillado. Siempre le gusto hablar con su Senpai de esta manera, tan serio, pero tan casual, tan normal, pero a la vez tan extraño.

— Eres importante para mí, Morinaga. Te quiero en mi vida, eres especial, único. Quiero que estés a mi lado y con todo lo que hemos vivido... También me he dado cuenta que no quiero que te vayas. Quiero intentar estar... juntos por todo el tiempo que sea posible. — Pauso en sus palabras mientras miraba sus manos y miro al hombre al continuar, viendo como este levemente le dirigía una sonrisa mientras escuchaba atentamente— Y no es porque este indeciso o porque es lo más fácil de decidir. Es porque eres tú, Morinaga. Tu eres el único con el que puedo imaginarme en este tipo de relación. Tú, solamente tú. No sé si te amé y no sé cómo podría saberlo, solo sé que te quiero en mi vida, en mi hogar, junto a mí y conmigo por todo el tiempo que se pueda. Esto, las palabras que te digo, son lo único que puedo expresarte, por lo menos por ahora y de alguna manera espero que estas sean...suficientes.

— Son suficientes, Senpai. Son...como escuchar un te amo descrito en palabras. En tus palabras. — El hombre sonrió, inclinándose y acercándose al hombre a gatas, haciendo que se acostara levemente y poniendo sus rostros muy cerca.

—¿Puedo besarte? — El menor pregunto, luciendo como un niño.

— Ah, s-sí.

Unió sus labios dulcemente, movimientos seguros y delicados de parte del menor, tímidas y experimentales colaboraciones del mayor. El beso fue largo, amoroso y claramente apasionado, se separaron divagantes, perdidos uno en el otro, hasta que Morinaga hablo.

— Senpai ¿Podrías...?

Agarro la mano de su amado y dudoso la guio descendiendo en su pecho. La mano llego a su ombligo y ya ahí, el de ojos miel pareció entender su petición.

—¿Si...? — Morinaga pregunto, volviendo la mano a su rostro y besándola caballerosamente, luciendo dudoso, tímido, hasta algo avergonzado.

—¿A-ahora? ¿Aquí? — Tatsumi desvió la mirada, tomado por sorpresa por la a medio-terminar petición que recibía cada tanto en momentos diferentes y ocasiones disponibles. Seguían en el sofá, ahora el totalmente acostado y Morinaga encima suyo.

Tetsuhiro asintió, mostrándose expectante pero calmado a pesar de su no tan inocente deseo.

Souichi trago saliva, no es como si no quisiera, la acción se volvió ocasionalmente agradable a pesar de lo vergonzosa y rara que le parecía, así que simplemente aceptándolo sin decir que si, se volvió a sentar en el mueble, esta vez con sus piernas abiertas y apoyando su espalda con el apoyabrazos del sofá.

— Ven aquí, siéntate enfrente mío, de espaldas — Casi ordeno, tocando el lugar enfrente de sus piernas.

Morinaga enrojeció e hizo como dicho.

— Esta posición... Así no veras mi cara, Senpai— Se acomodó en las piernas de su amado de espaldas, bajando un poco su cuerpo, disimulando su altura y sintiendo como Souichi apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro y apretaba su cintura, atrayéndolo a si con sus manos, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—¡C-como si quisiera verla, tonto! — Se enfadó levemente, avergonzado, su expresión siendo obstinada.

—¿Pero no habías dicho que te gustaba verla cuando hacías esto? — Curioseo.

— S-sí, pero…

—¿Pero...? — Morinaga pregunto, sonrojo en sus mejillas, viendo que, en vez de continuar, Souichi apretó más su abrazo y escondió su rostro en su hombro.

— Hay algo que me gusta más que tu expresión... — Continuo, Morinaga sintiendo su vergüenza, más curioso aun de que podría ser.

-—… ¿Qué es, Senp-Uwaah! — Su pregunta interrumpida por la mano de su Senpai deslizándose tímidamente por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su pecho de abajo a arriba. Su cuerpo templando en sorpresa al movimiento y su cuerpo suspirando a la sensación.

— Lo que me gusta más que tu expresión... — Beso la parte de atrás de su cuello, mandando un escalofrió y causando un sonido lascivo de sorpresa al cuerpo de su asistente-Es tu voz, Tetsuhiro.

Morinaga abrió los ojos en sorpresa, la confesión y el nombramiento de su primer nombre atrayendo más emoción y sensualidad a su amado. Vaya, que su Senpai podría ser dominante y atrevido en este sentido de la palabra, lo hacía arder de deseos de sentir sus manos y besos, amor y lujuria, rudeza y obstinación en todo su cuerpo y ser.

— Senpai ¿Cuándo es que te volviste tan pervertido y sensual? — Pregunto, jugueteando con el hombre, sabiendo que en esta situación era más fácil molestarlo y hacerlo avergonzar de sus acciones.

— C-cállate ¿Quieres? Me vuelvo así en el mismo momento que pides estas cosas... — Trazo húmedos besos en el inicio de sus hombros y mientras una mano se aventuraba en sus pezones, otra palpaba tímidamente en su entrepierna el bulto sobresaliente, causándole suspiros y ocasionales balbuceos excitados.

Quizás haber accedido a sentarse de espaldas no fue muy inteligente de su parte, sus zonas más erógenas estando en la parte de atrás su cuello y su Senpai teniendo conocimiento de ello, era prácticamente un ofrecimiento a ser tentado que claramente lo volvería loco, porque a pesar de que amaba sentir el tacto de sus manos en su piel, sus besos en su cuello, los susurros en su oído... La acción no dejaba de ser nueva y vergonzosa.

— Senpai... Te amo— Exhalo con un suspiro, expresando sus pensamientos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Souichi.

— Si, lo sé. Te quiero. — Respondió y dio un tierno beso para después morder ligeramente, dejando una marca en su hombro mientras prosiguió a desabotonar sus pantalones. Acaricio sobre su ropa interior y Morinaga se sobresaltó, temblando expectante y algo ansioso.

— Hey... Cálmate ¿Quieres? M-me pones nervioso... — Souichi sugirió, su vergüenza a flote mientras volvía a tocar por encima de su ropa interior, acariciando más insistentemente.

— L-lo siento, es solo que...Nng, me encanta que me toques, Senpai— Declaró débilmente, mordiéndose el labio mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que esas tímidas manos le causaban. Sintió a Souichi lamer su oreja y soltando un gemido lascivo, se sorprendió de sentir sus manos deslizándose debajo de su bóxer, tentándolo juguetonamente con malicia.

— Uh... ¡Ngg! S-Senpai... — Tembló a las manos acariciando tentativamente la punta de su miembro, su Senpai empezando a trazar una línea de besos verticalmente comenzando desde su espalda y subiendo hasta el final de su cabello. Trato de mantener silencio, solo su respiración agitada y ocasionales quejidos escuchándose en la silenciosa sala, concentrándose en las sensaciones que hacían su cuerpo arder. El mayor hizo un ruido inconforme y succiono en la parte de atrás de su cuello con ahínco, decidido a dejar un chupetón en el lugar mientras movía su mano de arriba a abajo lentamente en la masculinidad de su asistente

— Tu voz... Déjame escucharla — Susurro casi impaciente mientras excitaba más al chico, su voz retumbando en los oídos del menor, quien usaba una expresión de puro y avergonzado placer. Tetsuhiro trato de formar una respuesta, nada logrando salir de sus labios más que jadeos y sonidos excitados. Souichi no era exactamente un hombre paciente.

—¡Ah! ¡Sen- ¡E-esper- ¡Ah, mn! — Tetsuhiro soltó al ser tocado con más rapidez, al fin dejando de contener su voz, su respiración se agitaba aún más y sentía un cansancio leve en todo su cuerpo, la excitación haciendo su cuerpo sentirse extraño y muy caliente. Se apoyó en el pecho de su amante, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de este, Tatsumi enrojeció a la vista. Morinaga sonrojado por su persona, ahogado de placer en sus manos y falto de aire por sus acciones, gimiendo con pudor y excitado por sus palabras, usando una expresión débil y descompuesta de placer, sus sonidos y movimientos siendo cautivantes y desesperados.

El mayor lo observo, viendo con mejillas sonrojadas al hombre con el que vivía jadear y retorcerse colmado de placer mientras comenzaba a besar el espacio entre su hombro y cuello. Su mente queriendo ver más y sus acciones permitiendo el deseo.

Acaricio la punta de la hombría de su compañero nuevamente, obteniendo otro gemido y sintiéndolo temblar, indicando su cercano orgasmo.

—¡Uh, nng! Senpai...T-te amo, mucho, ¡dema- unh! Demasía...do— Trato de hablar, la sensación de los labios de su amado en su cuello y su mano en su miembro haciéndolo incapaz. Souichi no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Solo enrojeció, escondió su rostro y dejo que sus acciones hablaran por él.

Lo atrajo más a si y lamio su cuello, ocasionalmente besando el mismo, acaricio con una mano uno de los pezones del menor, rozando y pellizcando la punta de este mientras su mano masturbaba firmemente con tortuosa velocidad a Morinaga, quien gimió con un mayor volumen a las atenciones y se tensiono, apretando la tela del pantalón del de ojos miel. Souichi no pudo evitar pensar en la lindura de sus gemidos, se sentía extrañamente complacido por ser el que provocaba tales sonidos, la causa del desesperado comportamiento, la razón de su inminente orgasmo y el receptor de tan fuertes emociones...

— Kuhn, mn..Senpai... G-gah!

No tomo mucho tiempo hasta que el menor gimiera fuertemente y se viniera, la mano del más bajo manchándose del blanco y pegajoso liquido de su esencia. Souichi lo sintió desplomarse, su respiración increíblemente agitada mientras jadeaba, el de ojos miel suspiró avergonzado y retirando su mano de debajo de su camiseta, movió la cabeza del pelinegro, poniéndola de un ángulo de manera que sus rostros podían alcanzarse y ya eso hecho, lo beso en la mejilla con leve dulzura.

—¿Satisfecho, pervertido? — Pregunto, casi con un toque de picardía, viendo que su respiración se empezaba a calmar y que el chico sonreía débilmente a su pregunta.

— Si digo que no... ¿Lo harías de nuevo? — Tetsuhiro probo suerte, su respiración aun agitada haciéndolo pausar en sus palabras.

— Ya quisieras, tonto... — Respondió frunciendo el ceño, avergonzado. Morinaga rio y se acurruco más en su pecho, Souichi tratando de separarlo — Oye, párate, tengo que limpiarme.

— En un... momento, Senpai... — El chico se apoyó más, se encontraba sudoroso y agitado, trataba de calmar su respiración, inhalando profundamente y con su corazón levemente acelerado.

— Morinaga, levántate— Ordeno más firmemente, no dejándose cautivar por el débil y agitado estado del chico, su mano derecha aun mojada de la esencia del pelinegro.

— Está bien, está bien...

Se alejó del mayor, dándole espacio para levantarse, su respiración pasando de agitada a profunda mientras Souichi se ponía de pie y limpiaba su mano con papel de la cocina después prosiguiendo a lavarse las manos en el lavaplatos.

Morinaga notando un extraño comportamiento en su amado una vez lavadas sus manos, el mayor tratando de cubrir la parte frontal de sus pantalones con su camiseta y estando sospechosamente ruborizado mientras regresaba al sofá, ahora actuando levemente nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo, Senpai? —El pelinegro formulo, teniendo una sospecha de que aproblemaba a su compañero, pero aventurándose a preguntar solo para tratar de obtener una respuesta honesta, algo pícaro y feliz de la situación.

—Uh, pues... E-em...— Tatsumi dudo, antes de desviar la mirada y parecer armarse de valor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando profundamente, Morinaga totalmente emocionado, ilusionado de creer poder escuchar a su Senpai hacer tal petición como la que su cabeza imaginaba "Uwaah, ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Enserio lo dirá? ¡Vamos, Senpai! ¡Es fácil...! Solo un «¿Podríamos hacer el amor?» o un «Podrías tocarme?» será suficiente! ¡Vamos, vamos!"

—¿P-podría...? — El de ojos miel empezó, Tetsuhiro arrebatado con anticipación, ansioso de escuchar a su compañero terminar su frase. — Ugh, es decir, um… Tu… podrías… ¡Agh! ¿Podrías... regresar el favor?

Morinaga abrió los ojos ampliamente, usando una expresión neutral. "Esa…. Esa no era exactamente la pregunta que esperaba… Pero aun así…" Sintió a su rostro enrojecer, y una sonrisa abochornada naciéndole mientras miraba hacia el suelo y cubría levemente su cara con su mano derecha "Se acercó un poco, Senpai ha perdido la vergüenza con ciertas cosas, pero supongo que pedirme que lo toque es demasiado para el... ¡Aun así, estaré feliz de complacerlo...!" Pensó para sí mismo.

— Te estas riendo...? Morinaga, te juro que si te estas riendo...! — Advirtió, Tetsuhiro interrumpiéndolo y jalándolo al sofá rápidamente, posando su cuerpo encima del suyo, usando una sonrisa amplia y alegre.

— No lo estoy, no lo estoy, solo esperaba que me lo preguntarás de una forma más... ¿explícita? ¿Sensual? Deseaba escucharte decir "¿Podríamos tener sexo? ¡No puedo esperar a ver tu enorme-!"

—Termina la frase y estás muerto. —Amenazo, penetrándolo con la mirada, avergonzado, asqueado y molesto a la forma de referirse a "eso" de su asistente.

—¡He, he, vamos, cariño, solo bromeaba!

— No me llames cariño, desgraciado.

— ¡Aww, no, ya te pusiste de mal humor, Senpai! — Exclamo algo decepcionado el pelinegro, Souichi chasqueando su lengua mientras inconscientemente hacia un leve puchero y desviaba sus ojos, Morinaga tratando de animar a su amado otra vez— Vamos, tráeme al Senpai animado de vuelta, sé que sigue ahí, quizás algunos besos hagan que vuelva...

— No, Morinaga— Protesto, Tetsuhiro repartiendo besos por toda su cara, intentando bajar a su cuello—Hey, hazme caso, ¡oye! —Siendo detenido por su ya malhumorado amante, haciendo una mueca y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de este, el menor hablo cerca de su oído.

— Ne, Senpai.

— ¿Que?

—Sabes que si esto no funciona voy a hacerte cosquillas ¿Verdad?

— No te atreverías...— Amenazo, frunciendo sus cejas y abriendo sus ojos un poco más amplios que antes, empujando el pecho del hombre, ya sabiendo que Morinaga no era un hombre de amenazas vacías. — Morinaga, no. Morinaga, te juro que, si lo haces, voy a-...!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el sonriente hombre ya había deslizado sus manos debajo de la camisa del otro, adueñándose del costado de su vientre mientras su amado comenzaba a reírse inconsistentemente, maldiciéndolo entre risas mientras Morinaga se alegraba a la vista de su amante sonriendo.

— Ha, ha, ha, ha-Voy a matarte cuando-Pff, ha, ha, ha, ha, detente, maldito desgraciad-Ha, ha, ha, ¡Mori! ¡Ha, ha, ha Morinaga!

—Solo di que volverás a estar animado como antes y me detendré. Vamos, no es mucho, Senpai.

— Nos vamos a-! Ha, ha, ha, ¡maldición! ¡Caer del sofá, idiota! ¡Ha, ha, ha, ya para! Si, si, lo hare, ha, ha, ha, ¡solo detente! — Logro hablar entre carcajadas, Morinaga sonriéndole por última vez antes de retirar sus manos de los costados del de ojos miel, permitiéndole respirar profundo, recuperándose de reírse tanto, Morinaga recostándose sobre su pecho, boca abajo y disfrutando del sonido de su acelerado corazón pasar a un latido calmado y constante.

—Te odio tanto

— No dijiste eso hace unos minutos...

— Ugh.

— Aun quieres que te regrese ese favor?

Souichi mantuvo silencio, Morinaga volviendo a su anterior posición, colocándose encima de su cuerpo y esperando por una respuesta. El de ojos miel manteniendo una mirada neutral, como si se pensara el asunto, después sonriendo pícaro y jalando del cuello de su camisa al pelinegro, forzando sus labios juntos y empezando un beso profundo y sensual.

Morinaga se separó, falto de aire, enrojeciendo rápidamente, mirando algo sorprendido a su amado, el mismo solo respondiendo con un desvió de mirada orgulloso y ruborizado, ordenar:

— Tu solo sigue besándome, imbécil.

Morinaga estaba feliz de responder.

— Como quieras, amor.

— Cállate.

Y Morinaga con gusto lo hizo, el silencio de la habitación rápidamente siendo sustituido con respiraciones agitadas y sonoros besos mientras dos cuerpos se fundían en una apasionada unión, miradas amorosas y suaves caricias recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con tal amor y cariño, que un sobre estimado "Te amo" no era suficiente para expresar todos los sentimientos que ambos sentían.

Había tomado años, múltiples desamores, numerosas peleas y un par de malentendidos, crear y reforzar la confianza que hoy se tenían, pero por la feliz y cómoda vida que los dos ahora disfrutaban, con sentimientos correspondidos, entendimiento mutuo y una insaciable llama de pasión, los dos podían afirmar que había, ciertamente, valido la pena.

* * *

 _Ahhhhhh, admito que no es mi primera vez haciendo lemon, pero si la es subiéndolo y esperando una opinión, así que ya se imaginaran mi ansiedad de saber que les pareció y obviamente, su opinión acerca de la historia._

 _Siempre he creído, contrariamente a lo que la mayoría piensa, que en verdad no necesitas una simple y esperanzadora palabra para expresar tu amor, que tus acciones, tu forma de comportarte y tu confianza y trato con esa persona dirán mucho más que eso, por eso, en vez de querer a muerte el "Te amo" de Senpai, ansío apasionadamente por comodidad, suaves miradas y calmados y obstinados tratos de su parte, señales, pruebas, demostraciones de amor en vez de una declaración de este. No lo se, quizá sea muy conformista de mi parte pero eso es siempre lo que yo he creído!_

 _Cuéntenme su forma de pensar en los comentarios si gustan!_

 _(Esto, ahem, podría considerarse como un One Shot dedicado al cumpleaños de Senpai? Quería escribir algo completamente dedicado a eso, pero he estado corta de tiempo, exámenes semestrales ¿Saben?, a pesar de que enserio quería escribir algo para esa ocasión en especial, aghh )_

 _ **Muchísimas** **gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Un review y tu opinión seria un gran regalo para mi, deja uno y dime que te pareció! Lo aprecio inmensamente!**_


	3. Quemaduras, novelas y baños

Morinaga exclamo un grito de dolor y enseguida soltó la olla hirviendo cuyo contenido se había derramado parcialmente en su mano y antebrazo.

Su brazo tembló al ardiente dolor y su piel enrojeció, causando que el menor intentara ahogar sus quejidos mordiendo uno de los dedos de su mano ilesa.

El estruendo alertó al mayor, quien se puso de pie de un golpe al escuchar el grito y se apresuró al pelinegro casi por instinto.

—¡¿Que paso?! —Pregunto impulsivamente, acercándose a Tetsuhiro quien era incapaz de formar palabras por el abrumador dolor que experimentaba en su brazo. Enseguida tomo el brazo del menor de una zona no quemada y con delicadeza, pero rapidez lo colocó debajo del grifo de la cocina, abriendo el mismo del lado frio y escuchando un quejido débil pero sonoro en reacción al agua helada sobre la quemadura.

—¡Maldición, Morinaga! ¡¿Porque rayos no usas guantes?! Dios, tienes todo el brazo rojo... —Regaño a gritos pareciendo enojado, pero su tono de voz cargado con preocupación e inquietud. Morinaga dejo de morder sus dedos y balbuceo algo en respuesta, nada coherente saliendo de su boca con el indescriptible dolor que sentía. Souichi le indico no moverse y mantener su mano en el agua mientras salió de la sala con rapidez, movimiento escuchándose distantemente.

—Morinaga ¡¿Dónde mierda esta la gasa aquí?! —Le grito desde el baño, moviendo las cosas con desespero y apresuro.

—¡E-estante superior, a la derecha! —Respondió alzando la voz, adolorido.

Souichi volvió a la sala en breves segundos, con gasa en la manos y preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Aun te duele? —Pregunto después de dejar el objeto en la mesa, acercándose y observando su mano mayormente enrojecida. Tetsuhiro solo asintió, temblando adolorido, el dolor disminuyo cuando se le puso en el agua helada, pero no se fue, era horriblemente abrumador.

—Ven, ya quítalo —Le indico cerrando el grifo, después observo a su antebrazo, toda la zona de su codo hasta sus dedos estaba roja y sobresalía en su piel. Tatsumi se aventuró a tocar, obteniendo un escalofrió y un quejido fuerte, acompañado de una expresión de dolor.

—Perdón... —Dijo mirando al chico con mirada lastimera y claramente preocupado antes de volver a enojarse, cambiando su expresión drásticamente—¿Sabes porque pasan este tipo de cosas, Morinaga? ¡Por no usar guantes mientras cocinas! Te lo he dicho, pero simplemente no escuchas, ¿O no? ¡Maldito sordo!

Morinaga no tenía excusas esta vez, usaba los guantes, pero no la mayoría del tiempo, más que eso, raramente los usaba a menos que horneará algo y sacará algo del horno. El mayor lo arrastro a la mesa de la sala, jalándolo de su manga y haciendo que se sentara, lo miro fijamente con fiereza, regañándolo e ignorando sus lloriqueos, se dispuso a curar y cubrir la quemadura con la gasa.

Agarro su mano con delicadeza y mientras el menor hacía gestos de dolor, envolvió la mitad de su antebrazo.

—¡Ugh! Senpai, no aprietes tan fuerte, aun me duele...

—Te lo mereces, ¿Quién fue el de la gran idea de cocinar sin guantes? Ah, sí. ¡Tú, Maldito descuidado! — Regaño molesto, hablando con sarcasmo mientras apretaba más fuerte el vendaje para castigarlo, ganándose otro quejido. Morinaga permaneció en silencio, ofreciendo una mirada culpable, obstinada y adolorida a los regaños de su superior.

Cuando toda su piel enrojecida estaba cubierta por la gasa, Souichi aseguro el vendaje y pellizco el hombro de Tetsuhiro mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Ay, Senpai! ¿Y eso por qué? —Chillo sobando su hombro.

—¡Por estúpido, despistado y también por no escucharme, Imbécil! — Respondió gritando con molestia, ahora más calmado y menos preocupado, mientras caminaba a la cocina y alzaba la olla del suelo, sosteniéndola con un trapo de una de sus agarraderas —Además de casi matarme del susto, bastardo. — Murmuró en voz baja casi para sí mismo, el menor oyéndolo. Tetsuhiro se sonrojo levemente y sintió una ligera alegría brotando en su pecho.

—Senpai, ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? — Pregunto ilusionado, aguantando una sonrisa para no enojar al mayor.

—Pues por supuesto, idiota. Que. ¿Crees que, si te lastimas tanto como ahora, no me importaría? — Resoplo y frunció el ceño, mientras dejaba la olla en el lavaplatos.

—¿Uwaah! ¿Enserio, Senpai? — Una sonrisa se coló en su cara, mientras miraba al mayor, su rostro irradiando alegría.

—¡¿Q-que?! Solo estoy siendo honesto... —Dijo, desviando la mirada. Morinaga sonrió.

-Ne, Senpai... ¿Me podrías dar un beso? -Tetsuhiro pregunto, sonriendo -¿Si? Por favor...-Rogo, poniendo cara de cachorrito regañado. Souichi se había quedado de piedra cuando escucho la petición y ahora miraba al pelinegro con desconcierto y cierto shock en su rostro, justo cuando la vergüenza se coló entre sus sentimientos.

-¡P-por supuesto que no! ¿Estás loco?

-Awwww... Senpai, por favor, un beso no es mucho pedir... Además, soy un hombre herido, un beso haría que mi herida sanara mucho más rápido, te lo aseguro-Insistió, haciendo expresiones exageradas y poniendo su mano vendada en su cabeza en gesto dramático y adolorido.

-No, no lo hará. Te estas aprovechando de la situación, Morinaga. No caeré en eso.

-...Un beso, Senpai.

-No.

-Solo uno. ¡Así me sentiré mejor!

-Ya te dije que no.

Morinaga hizo un puchero, se levantó del sofá y se acercó al de ojos miel, observándolo con ojos grandes y tristes.

-Morinaga, no funcionara. Deja tu cara de idiota. - Souichi pronuncio, sin siquiera mirarlo mientras preparaba café. El pelinegro suspiro algo decepcionado, detuvo su expresión, pero se acercó al mayor, con claro objetivo de darle un abrazo.

-No, oye. - Souichi se alejó un poco cuando vio los intentos de abrazarlo, las manos del chico quedando a medio camino de su cuerpo antes de que él se alejara.

-Senpai, no seas así. Solo es un abrazo, es menos que un beso y normalmente lo hago. -Se quejó a los rechazos del mayor, finalmente colocando sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo de lado mientras el de ojos miel resoplo apenado.

Tetsuhiro acurruco su mejilla contra el cabello del más bajo, despeinándolo levemente, luego separando su rostro y dándole un beso en la sien. Acercó su boca al oído del mayor y susurro con sensualidad.

— Senpai...

— ¡¿Q-que?! No susurres en mi oído ¡Te lo he dicho, idiota! — Un escalofrió lo recorrió mientras intentaba quitar los brazos del chico de alrededor de sus hombros.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí, lo aprecio mucho. Y gracias por vendar mi mano, a pesar de que no tenías que hacerlo... Te amo. Mucho-mucho. — Agradeció con mirada amable, expresando su amor de forma infantil y sonriendo mientras lo hacía, casi divertido.

— Lo sé, tonto. Y no es nada, deja de agradecer por cada pequeña cosa. Ahora, quítate ¿Quieres? No me dejas servir el café-Souichi respondió con obstinación sonrojándose de un adorable carmín, pero permaneciendo firme sin demostrar tanta vergüenza.

Morinaga termino el abrazo de buena manera, soltó a su Senpai, no sin antes robarle un beso casto y tierno para después apresurarse al lado opuesto de la cocina para evitar su inminente puño, sonriendo enternecido por lo adorable y malhumorado que era su amado.

Souichi se volteo con rabia al sentir los labios de Tetsuhiro en su mejilla

sin permiso, y se dispuso a resoplar con obstinación y seguir con lo suyo al verlo ya fuera del alcance de su furia.

Las siguientes horas fueron llenas de quejas y accidentes, Morinaga accidentalmente tocando cualquiera cosa con su mano derecha, olvidando su quemadura y sufriendo del ardiente dolor que esta le provocaba, Souichi regañándolo, irritado de su torpeza y fácil olvido de su herida.

—¡Morinaga, por el amor a dios! Tienes que estar bromeando. Ya es la 5ta vez que haces lo mismo... — Exclamo el mayor, Tetsuhiro sosteniendo su mano vendada delicadamente mientras se quejaba del dolor, habiendo intentado agarrar el control remoto con su mano derecha como era de costumbre y teniendo el doloroso recordatorio de su quemadura. Tatsumi resoplo, sentándose en el sofá y recogiendo el aparato del suelo, cambiando el canal repetidamente, pasando por un reality show, un noticiero, una novela, documental, serie...

—¡Espera, espera! Devuélvelo dos canales, Senpai —Morinaga exclamo de repente, voz exaltada y ojos curiosos, brillantes, Souichi devolviendo tal como dicho, un programa con una escenografía algo exagerada y una clara compilación de numerosas escenas apareciendo en la pantalla, Morinaga boqueando en sorpresa y agresivamente tomando el control remoto de las manos del mayor, usando su mano sana esta vez.

—¡No puede ser, es la novela de la chica motociclista...! —Exclamo emocionado mientras admiraba la escena que se mostraba en la pantalla, Souichi volviendo sus ojos al menor, captando sus ojos brillantes y exaltados, expresión totalmente interesada en el programa, confundido devolvió sus ojos a la televisión, no entendiendo su emoción por tan solo un programa cualquiera.

"En el último episodio de 《On my way to your love》Mayomi descubre las verdaderas intenciones de Hinata de trabajar horas extras! Misaki lleva a su corazón al extremo y trata de confesar su amor a Shigeru ¿Sera su confesión correspondida o simplemente ignorada?"

—Es el nuevo episodio! No puede ser, ¡más le vale a Shigeru darse cuenta de que Misaki lo ha amado desde siempre! —Morinaga le exclamo al televisor, Tatsumi mirándolo extrañado, pero un poco intrigado a la apasionada reacción de su asistente, empezó a prestarle atención al programa.

La trama era ridícula, la chica masculina a quien todos asustaba por su ruda apariencia era perseguida por dos pares de idiotas, un chico universitario quien parecía demasiado perfecto para ser verdad y un joven supervisor de su trabajo quien además de poder bien pasar por su padre de apariencia, ya tenía una chica enamorada de él, según lo que Morinaga protestaba al televisor cada vez que el hombre intentaba coquetearle.

—Morinaga ¿Que se supone que está haciendo ese hombre? —Souichi finalmente pregunto después de ver al supervisor intentar golpear la pared al lado de la chica por 4ta vez.

—Está tratando de hacer un Kabedon, Senpai

—Un Kabe-Que?

—Kabedon, cuando una persona acorrala a otra contra la pared, estando muy cerca de su cara y apoyando su mano en la pared de al lado de la otra persona. Es bastante romántico y emocionante, porque la persona podría besarte en cualquier momento, te llena de nerviosismo y vergüenza. —Tetsuhiro respondió, sonriendo emocionado sin mirarle, aun así, con ojos fijados en el programa, prestándole atención a su amado.

— Ya veo... ¿Y a él no le está funcionando o.…? —Preguntó al ver a la chica bajar el brazo del hombre por 6ta vez, caminando inmutada, su superior suspirando derrotado.

—He, he. No, la protagonista es muy obstinada, y es una experta evitando situaciones románticas indeseadas, así que solo las deja estar si enserio quiere a la persona que lo hace.

—Hm, por eso el chico universitario es el único quien ha podido decirle cosas cursis y todo eso, supongo...

Escena por escena, cliché por cliché, Souichi tenía que admitir que estaba perdiendo interés ¡Era obvio que la protagonista terminaría con el dichoso niño universitario! Pero Morinaga parecía tan ensimismado en el programa que simplemente lidiar con los lloriqueos y quejas que cambiar el programa le traerían era algo a lo que estaba indispuesto hacer, así que, sin verdaderamente seguir prestando atención, continúo observando al televisor. Cuando ya parecía que el aburrimiento se lo iba llevando a la tierra de los sueños, Morinaga dio un chillido de emoción y comenzó a mover sus pies emocionado tal chica colegiala, sobresaltando al mayor de casi quedarse dormido y comenzar a mirarlo irritado.

—¿Morinaga, porque siquiera sigues viendo? Es obvio que la chica se quedara con el universitario.

—Pues sí, pero es emocionante ver por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para quedar juntos y felices, Senpai, ese es el punto.

—Que ridiculez ¿No pueden solo volverse pareja, casarse y terminar con el drama?

—Así no funcionan las relaciones, Senpai... — Respondió, como si de un experto se tratara— Además ¿sabías que hay un personaje de la novela que se parece mucho a mí? Es muy curioso de ver y me gusta mucho.

—¿A ti? No lo creo, no he visto a ningún personaje que sea lo suficientemente idiota como para quemarse el solo.

—¡F-fue un accidente, Senpai! A cualquiera pudo haberle pasado, no tienes que recordármelo...

—Sí, claro. Torpe—Refuto sarcástico, logrando un puchero orgulloso y apenado en Morinaga, quien, al seguir viendo la televisión, repentinamente boqueo exagerado y hablo.

—¡Ah! ¡Mira, mira, Senpai, esa es el personaje que se parece a mí, mírala, mírala...! — Expresó jalando la manga de la camisa del mayor insistentemente, exasperándolo.

—Ya, ya, para imbécil, eres odioso. — Retiro su mano agresivo, observando a la pantalla y topándose con una innegable sorpresa.

Era una mujer, de un corto pero atractivo cabello azabache, accesorios de perlas en su cuello y unos despampanantes ojos esmeraldas, quizá muchos más claros que los de Morinaga, pero la comparación aún existía, notablemente alta y con atuendo de secretaria. Varias de sus facciones parecidas a las de su asistente.

—...Huh, en verdad se parece a ti...

—¿A qué no? Es una famosa actriz a la que le fue dado el papel, es bastante bonita, su personaje está enamorada de Shigeru, pero este simplemente niega sus sentimientos y no quiere aceptarlo, desde que cree que la protagonista es la mejor para él, pero Misaki no se rendirá a pesar de eso ¡Va a confesarle su amor pase lo que pase! —Conto, como inspirado por las acciones del personaje, Tatsumi miro al suelo un momento antes de hablar.

—...Eso es estúpido.

—¡Senpai!

—¿Que? ¡Es cierto! —Exclamo —¿Porque siquiera se confesaría si ya sabe la respuesta? ¿Para salir de dudas? ¿Por si cambia de opinión? Es estúpido, Morinaga.

"Shigeru-san, quisiera decirle algo que siempre he querido que supiera..."

"Misaki, estoy algo ocupado ahora"

"Insisto, señor, esto es de suma importancia y de su total interés"

"...Si es así, adelante"

"Mayomi nunca lo amara, jamás tuvo interés en usted en el primer lugar, usted solo se está dejando llevar por las apariencias, esperando que una mujer que se diferencia de todas las cosas que siempre ha tenido en su vida cambie la misma. Pero no se da cuenta que no hay necesidad de eso, de que no importa lo que la gente diga o no diga de usted, hay personas que ya lo aman por como es, no importa que tan tontas puedan ser al hacerlo..."

"Si has venido a burlarte-!"

"¡¿Acaso parece que he venido hacerlo?! Trato de impedir que rompan su corazón, ¡si es que siquiera tiene uno! No estoy dispuesta a pararme aquí y ver como el hombre al que amo persigue a una mujer que no puede darle lo que él desea, pero ignora a la persona que siempre estuvo aquí para el sin importar lo que la gente piense"

"Misaki..."

"Lo amo, siempre lo he hecho. Y si va a rechazarme, quiero que sepa que lo seguiré apoyando, aunque nunca me tratase de la misma manera otra vez o corresponda a mis sentimientos, estaré agradecida de tan solo estar a su lado..."

"Misaki, yo... Jamás pensé que tu…"

—¡¿Cual yo jamás pensé?! ¡Era obvio que ella siempre te había amado, estúpido! —Exclamo al televisor, Tatsumi notando como casi su voz se rompió al alzar su tono normal a uno indignado y no creyéndoselo, miro al hombre.

—Morinaga ¿...Estas llorando?

Los leves lagrimeos del hombre decían más que mil palabras, balbuceos sobre cómo pudo no haberse no dado cuenta y lo tonto que era mientras miraba al televisor extrañando mucho al hombre de ojos miel. Era una novela.

Solo eso, una tonta novela. Y Morinaga estaba llorando acerca de eso.

—Eres un llorón ¿Sabes? — Exclamó, parcialmente irritado por su sensibilidad, pero dejando a Morinaga colgársele del brazo mientras sorbía sus mocos y calmaba sus lágrimas, siempre teniendo un punto débil a su llanto, no importaba que tan estúpida fuera la razón de este.

El hombre en pantalla se mantuvo callado, pensativo mientras la mujer parecía determinada, escondiendo unos ojos llorosos en la oscuridad de la oficina donde se encontraban, la interesante iluminación de los autos y la luna acompañándolos, ella suspirando silenciosa, su jefe alzando la mirada a ella mientras negaba con la cabeza, dándole la espalda mientras susurro su respuesta.

"Yo... no puedo, lo siento, Misaki, yo, simplemente... no puedo..."

"...Entiendo" La mujer pronunció, vacía, afligida, pero manteniendo su elegante y agraciada imagen por orgullo, por amor, por él. Y con esas palabras, se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Souichi veía con notable interés.

"...Por lo menos aún no.…" El hombre pronuncio, terminando su respuesta, escuchando la puerta cerrarse, y un sollozo contenido escucharse afuera de la sala, sujetando su traje de negocios justo en el lugar de su corazón y mirando a la lejanía mientras confesaba "Aun no puedo confesarte que yo también... siempre te he amado"

—¡¿Qué tipo de peso-...?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Morinaga, estás viendo esta mierda?!

—Pff, si, lo estoy. —Respondió, disimilando su risa a la indignación de su amante.

—También ama a la desgraciada... ¡¿Pero no es capaz de decírselo?! ¿Qué persona hace eso? ¡¿No aceptar que la ama por orgullo, aunque es obvio que la ama desde hace años...?! ¡Enserio hay que ser cobarde...! —Se cruzó de brazos, sumamente indignado —¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien así, Morinaga? ¿Personas que no admiten lo obvio?

Tetsuhiro miro al suelo mientras se tragó la indirecta que tenía en la punta de la lengua, sudando indudablemente, se convenció de que solo quería una herida por día y aguanto la tentación.

—Conozco a algunas...—Se limitó a murmurar, demasiado bajo e inentendible como para que su amante escuchara. Admirando al mayor ahora mirar al programa con ascendente pero disimulado interés, Morinaga se sintió feliz de poder compartir algo con su Senpai, aunque esta fuera una novela dramática y con bastantes clichés, era raro verlo tan apasionado acerca de algo que no fuera ciencia o venenos mortales. Y silencioso, al mismo tiempo conforme y alegre con la situación, Tetsuhiro apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de su compañía, Souichi notando su gesto y suspirando obstinado, dejándolo ser mientras enrojecía, por alguna razón no queriendo arruinar el calmado ambiente que se había formado, pero eventualmente sintiendo a Morinaga respirar profundamente, dormitando en su hombro y ocasionalmente despertándose, exaltado por los ruidos de la televisión.

—Si tienes sueño solo vete a dormir ya Morinaga.

—No tengo sueño...

—Sí, si tienes. Vete a bañar y ve a cama de una vez, no creo que puedas ayudarme en el laboratorio con tu mano lastimada así que supongo que puedes quedarte aquí mañana.

—Mhhm... Está bien—Se levantó brevemente, estirándose y silenciosamente quejándose por el ardor de su mano cuando lo hizo—Tss, uh, iré tomar una ducha entonces...

Souichi le asintió mientras veía a la televisión, el hombre cobarde negando su obvio amor por la mujer pelinegra de nuevo, pero diciendo todo lo opuesto con sus acciones, confundiéndola enormemente, Souichi ligeramente sintiendo un deja-vu, no sabía de qué, ni con quien o de donde, pero de alguna manera haciéndolo sentir tonto, ofendido, incluso.

—¿Uh, Senpai...? —Preguntó, Souichi apenas notando que no se había movido de su anterior posición — Sabes que el vendaje no se puede mojar, o quitar, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, por lo menos no hasta que cure totalmente, solo... cúbrelo con plástico y estará bien...

—Pero como podre bañarme bien con solo una mano? Sin contar que tengo que lavar mi cabello... —Cuestionó, de repente la solución llegando a su mente, su rostro sonrojándose ligeramente, pero manteniendo la compostura, trato de alejar a pensamientos lascivos de su mente, enfocándose—Uh, Senpai, desde que no puedo hacerlo solo, ¿podrías...?

—¿Uh? ¿Qué? —Pregunto, confundido, no realmente prestándole atención.

—¿Podrías ayudar a bañarme, Senpai? No puedo hacerlo solo — Souichi se congeló en el lugar, realizando lo que su compañero requería, vergüenza, rabia e indignación haciéndose visibles en su cara, listo para protestar y ascender su voz, Morinaga lo detuvo exaltado.

—¡Senpai, por favor, no tengo ningunas segundas intenciones con esto, enserio necesito tu ayuda! Solo será ayudarme a lavar mi cabello, mi espalda y ya, nada más. Llevamos tantos años viviendo juntos, hacer algo como esto no debería darnos vergüenza ya...

—Morinaga, no soy idiota, te conozco, intentaras algo en la primera oportunidad y lo sabes, no caeré en tus excusas.

—¡Uhhh, Senpai! Por favor, esto no es solo un capricho mío, enserio no puedo hacerlo solo. Además, ¡No podría intentar algo de todas maneras con mi brazo en estas condiciones! No te hare nada, te lo prometo. —Tetsuhiro renegó, luciendo verdaderamente honesto, apoyándose en el sofá al mismo tiempo que insistía, poniendo una expresión suplicante, haciendo a Souichi resoplar mientras desviaba la mirada y ocultaba su expresión.

—Ugh, solo... entra al baño, iré en unos minutos... —Gruño, mirando al suelo de la habitación para esconder su innegable vergüenza, Tetsuhiro tuvo que tragarse una bocanada de aire en sorpresa a su respuesta, ahora leve anticipación arrasando con su ser.

Murmurando un "Está bien" que escondía una apasionada alegría y conformidad, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, llenando la bañera con agua caliente, y buscando material con que cubrir su vendaje, llevando la botella de champú a la ducha y tratando de calmar su emoción. ¡El, tomando un baño con su guapísimo y amado Senpai! Una situación tan cursi y emocionante con la que siempre había soñado al fin volviéndose realidad, Morinaga necesitaba unos segundos para dejar de saltar como niña.

Exigiéndose a sí mismo tranquilidad, aun levemente lleno de alegría, intento quitarse su camisa, la acción complicándose un poco por el intenso dolor que tocar su antebrazo le causaba y la repentina inutilidad de su mano derecha que venía con ello, de un momento a otro, entre jalones y quejidos, se dio cuenta que estaba atorado.

"Ah, mierda..."

—Oí, Morinaga ¿Ya estás aquí-...? —El mayor entro de golpe al baño, topándose con el idiota de su compañero con la camisa en la cabeza y medio pecho al descubierto, tratando de arreglándoselas para quitar la prenda de sus brazos y cara. —¿...Qu...Que estás haciendo?

—¡Oh! Ah, Senpai, pues, veras... em, trate de quitarme la camisa y pues... m-me atasque. —Comentó, algo avergonzado. Tatsumi no sabía si reírse o regañarle. —¿Uh, podrías ayudarme?

—Tu, enserio... —Se acercó al hombre, agarrando el final de su camisa y tratando de quitarla, el forcejeo y los jalones del menor haciéndolo todo más difícil—Hey, deja de moverte, idiota.

Morinaga detuvo sus movimientos, Tatsumi devolviendo brevemente la camisa a sus hombros y quitándola con rapidez, dejando el cabello del menor desordenado, varios mechones sobresaliendo de su usual lugar, Tatsumi tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse, una leve pero notoria sonrisa escapando de sus labios.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, Senpai? —Cuestiono, dejando la camiseta en un cesto, curioso a la repentina sonrisa del mayor.

—Nada, nada.

—Vamos, dime, ¿Qué te hizo sonreír? Normalmente me toma un mundo hacer eso.

—Oh, cállate, no soy tan amargado.

El menor se le quedo mirando durante un rato, una sonrisa sarcástica colándose en su rostro.

—Ok, quita la cara, imbécil, ya entendí, soy el demonio, me quedo claro.

—He, he, no exactamente el demonio, pero…. —Dudo un segundo, buscando otra comparación, rindiéndose con una risa al minuto—No, tienes razón, eres un demonio. El demonio más guapo, seductor y antipático de todos.

—Muérete—Desvió la mirada, volteándole los ojos y conteniéndose una leve sonrisa. Hasta el día de hoy, Souichi aún se preguntaba cuando mierda su compañero había podido romper su barrera de intimidad e implantar sin su permiso una considerable confianza, sacándole confesiones y bromas de las que ni siquiera el mismo se creía capaz antes, una notable comodidad que, tenía que admitir, a pesar de extraña y nueva, era agradable hasta cierto punto.

Viendo de reojo como el pelinegro retiraba sus pantalones, sintiendo su cara calentarse al solo pensamiento de estar desnudo junto con él, completamente a solas y con la pervertida y tan activa mente del menor, no pudo evitar sentimientos de arrepentimiento y cobardía a la actual situación le asaltaran, pero recordándose a sí mismo de la ayuda que el hombre necesitaba, suspiro rápidamente, convirtiendo ese aire en valentía y prosiguiendo a desabotonar su camisa y pantalones.

—Ne, Senpai, ya estoy listo así que te esperare adentro ¿Si? —Exclamo con su intento de voz neutral, aun sonando notablemente animado, haciendo a Tatsumi levantar su mirada y toparse con su acompañante totalmente desnudo, una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cadera, no exactamente dejando lugar a la imaginación.

—S-sí, lo que sea, yo...-yo entrare en un momento. —Desvió la mirada, incapaz de quitarse su camisa completamente con el menor aun en su presencia, ruborizado, escucho la puerta al cuarto de baño cerrarse y sonidos de agua cayendo oyéndose cercanos, suspirando, obligando su vergüenza a irse, se desvistió por completo, soltó su cabello y ato una toalla a su cadera, tranquilizándose y tratando de tirar su nerviosismo por la ventana.

Abriendo la puerta del baño de un golpe, sorprendiendo notablemente al hombre dentro, se introdujo en el cuarto algo abochornado. Morinaga lavaba su brazo derecho con cuidado, subiendo a su hombro y restregando todas las partes de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar solo con su mano izquierda, Tatsumi tenía que obligarse a separar la mirada del cuerpo de su compañero, abofeteándose mentalmente y diciéndose a sí mismo que dejara de ser un pervertido.

Empezando a bañarse por su cuenta, mojando su cabello y esparciendo espuma para restregar sus brazos y piernas, a Tatsumi le fue imposible ignorar los ojos que le observaban tan insistentemente un minuto más.

—Morinaga.

—¡Ah! ¿S-si?

—Disimula, maricón.

—¡¿Qué?! N-n-no es que te estuviera mirando ni nada, no sé de qué estás hablando, he, he…

—Uh-huh, claro.

—Es… es solo que, enserio me hubiera gustado lavar tu cabello, Senpai—Conto, volteando a su dirección y admirando su larga y sedosa cabellera con una sonrisa nostálgica —Siempre he querido ayudarte a lavarlo o peinarlo, pero sabía que nunca me dejarías voluntariamente y ahora que podía haber tenido una oportunidad para hacerlo, mi mano esta lastimada, el universo ama conspirar en mi contra.

Tatsumi suspiro a la decepcionada mirada del hombre y en intento de hacer algo por mejorar su humor, movió su banquillo de baño a detrás del menor y tomo la regadera de baño antes encajada en la pared y la sostuvo encima de su cabeza.

—¡Waa! ¡¿Se-senpai, que-!? ¡No, no, esta fría!

—Deja de ser tan dramático, deberías estar agradecido que siquiera te estoy ayudando ¿Acaso que yo lave tu cabello no está en una de tus fantasías pervertidas? —Cuestiono, aun sosteniendo la regadera encima de su cabeza, aumentando la presión y observando a Tetsuhiro quejarse, negar y lloriquear, solo deteniéndose cuando decidió que era suficiente para que el chico se olvidara del asunto.

—¿O me vas a decir que no, depravado? —Refunfuño, algo burlón, suprimiendo una sonrisa mientras bajaba la regadera y paraba de mojar al menor.

—No, Senpai. ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! —no exactamente…— Refuto, susurrando la última parte mientras sacudía agua del plástico que cubría su brazo, rápidamente sintiendo un coscorrón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Te escuche, idiota. —Le fulmino con la mirada, sonrojándose brevemente—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu champú?

Los ojos de Morinaga brillaron por un instante, alcanzando la botellita de un estante y pasándosela al hombre, irradiando anticipación y entusiasmo.

—Morinaga, bájale a tu alegría ¿Quieres? Eres asqueroso—Comento, haciendo una mueca, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

—L-lo siento, es solo que bañarse juntos de esta manera es algo que hacen las parejas y que laves mi cabello es… Ha, aún mejor.

—Es-...Estas siendo exagerado, bañarse juntos no es algo solo de parejas ¿O es que acaso no te bañaste con tu madre o padre, hermano incluso? E-es algo común, además, solo hago esto por ayudarte, Morinaga, solo por eso. —Argumento, vertiendo algo de champú en sus manos y no atreviéndose inmediatamente a ponerlas en el cabello del chico, admirando una pequeña línea de puntos negros en el cuello de su compañero.

—Quizás tengas razón. Recuerdo bañarme con mi hermano cuando era niño. Nos gastábamos el champú del otro y casi siempre le robábamos al otro sus juguetes, hacíamos competencias de quien duraba más tiempo bajo el agua, era divertido, aunque una vez casi me ahoga. Era… como una batalla por la supervivencia. —Conto, divertido, recordando unas cuantas buenas memorias entre todas las malas experiencias que tuvo durante su infancia y adolescencia.

—¡Ha! Por lo menos tu no viviste un campo de batalla con una niña hiperactiva de 3 años y un bromista que le seguía el juego de 10, Kanako y Tomoe eran un dolor de cabeza cuando pequeños, un problema meterlos a bañar, otro problema sacarlos del baño. Pero supongo que era un poco divertido en su época. — Expreso, empezando a masajear el cabello de su compañero

—He, he, te puedo escuchar sonreír desde aquí, Senpai.

—Cállate.

Morinaga rio una última vez y decidió concentrarse en las manos de su Senpai moviéndose gentil y suavemente en su cabello, ocasionalmente mojándolo más o parando un momento para añadir más champú a sus manos, Tetsuhiro estaba tan feliz de compartir un momento tan íntimo con su amado de esa manera, sin terminar golpeado en los bajos o, bueno, golpeado en general.

Y disfrutando del momento, Morinaga bajo su guardia un poco, relajándose en los aun gentiles pero firmes toques. Pero tomado desprevenido, Morinaga no pudo evitar encogerse y soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir las mojadas manos bajar demasiado a su cuello, como acariciando algo en la parte de atrás de este.

—¡Ah! ¿Q-que? ¿Senpai, que haces?

—Tienes una línea de puntos negros aquí, casi no se notan por tu cabello, pero… Son raros ¿Sabes de que hablo? Aquí. —Acaricio el punto otra vez, como para enfatizar donde estaban, sintió al menor estremecerse al toque.

—Ah, s-sí, son una pequeña línea de lunares con la que nací, son como una marca de nacimiento. N-no toques tanto, Senpai, me estás dando cosquillas…—Trato de disimular, suprimiendo una risa, aunque en realidad, el chico solo era sensible en su cuello, el constante tacto le causaba escalofríos.

—Oh, lo siento. Tus lunares parecen esos juegos para conectar puntos, puedo fácilmente sacar una estrella de ellos ¿Sabes?

—He, he, mi hermano y mi madre me decían lo mismo cuando era pequeño. Enserio puedes formar una estrella, lo comprobé yo mismo. Ne, Senpai ¿Tú tienes lunares?

—¿Huh? Uh, pues, tengo uno arriba de-¡!

—…-de tu ombligo? Sí, se de ese. También tienes algunos en tu espalda, forman un diamante perfecto ¿Sabias?

—…Jesucristo, Morinaga ¿Cómo…?

—Digamos que me fijo mucho en ti, Senpai.

—Hm, asqueroso. —Resoplo, no verdaderamente enojado, pero tomando la regadera y enjuagando su cabello con rudeza y bastante presión como castigo, sonriendo con malicia a ver al hombre, cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y quejarse. Enserio le estaba cogiendo gusto a dejar húmedo al hombre y- _…Dios, que mal había sonado eso…_

—¡Agh, Senpai! ¡Vas a mojar mi vendaje, por favor!

—Está bien, está bien, pero te lo merecías, acosador.

—Hmmpf —Hizo un puchero, no muy feliz con ser llamado de tal manera. —Ahora, Senpai ¿Podrías lavar mi espalda?

—¿Qué? Habías dicho que solo era lavar tu cabello.

—Na-ah, el trato venía con lavar mi espalda incluido, Senpai. Por favor…

—No

—Por fa…

—No.

—Senpai, amor mío, corazón, mi alma, sol de mis días, mi rey, querido…

—Ugh, no.

* * *

—Enserio te odio. Espero que estés consciente de eso. —Comento mientras lavaba la espalda del chico, derrotado.

—Sip, yo también te amo, cariño.

—Llámame cariño otra vez y veras, Morinaga.

—Cariñ- ¡AGHH! ¡Senpai, que rayos! —Exclamo, de repente sintiendo unas uñas rasguñarle con fuerza en su espalda, adolorido y desencajado por la tan brusca acción.

—Te lo dije.

* * *

—Ah, no, eso sí que no, no, no, no y mil veces no. Estaba dispuesto a lavar tu cabello y espalda, estuve dispuesto a bañarme en el mismo cuarto que tú, pero no voy a meterme en la misma bañera contigo, pervertido

—Aw, Senpai, piensa de ella como un Onsen, no sería diferente a cuando estuvimos en uno esa vez ¿O no?

—No, no lo seria, es demasiado pequeño, no pienso arriesgarme a ti y a tu cochina mente, idiota.

—Senpai, por favor, no tiene sentido que alguno de los dos espere por el otro a que termine, se perdería el ambiente.

—¿Qué ambiente, romántico de mierda? No me importa esperar, solo metete y sal rápido de una vez. —Refuto, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones y disponiéndose a salir del baño.

—Oh, no seas así, Senpai, por favor. —Lo tomo de la muñeca, mirándole con ojos suplicantes y cara de niño inocente, tratando de cambiar la amargada e indispuesta expresión de su amante. —Te juro que no hare nada, por favor, puedes estar tranquilo.

Souichi le gruño, afinando su mirada para ver si no mentía, asegurándose de ello y suspirando obstinado, se acercó a la tina y la toco con la mano.

—¡Por Dios, Morinaga, esta cosa esta hirviendo!

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio? —Se acercó, tocándola también. Cambiando su expresión a una de confusión —Esto esta tibio, Senpai.

—¡¿Cómo me vas a decir que esta tibio?! ¡Está hirviendo! ¿No tienes sentido de calor o qué? —Exclamo, destapando la tina y dejando que la mitad del agua saliera, abriendo la llave de agua fría.

—¡Senpai, ahora está demasiado frio! ¿Qué, quieres recrear la escena del Titanic? ¡Abre el agua caliente!

—No, quítate, Morinaga, no es mi culpa que te falle tu capacidad de percibir calor o frio ¡Estoy indispuesto a hervir en esa tina!

—¡Pues yo estoy indispuesto a congelarme ahí! Déjame escoger la temperatura, Senpai

—No, quítate de encima.

—Senpai, nos vas a hacer caer, déjame a mí.

—¡Que no! Morinaga, aléjate.

—Ugh, deja tu obstinación, Senpai, déjame hacerlo a- —Pero antes de que pudiera intentar quitar la mano de Tatsumi de la llave de agua, tanto forcejeo entre los hombres hizo que los dos tropezaran y cayeran en la tina, derramando parcialmente el agua de esta en su caída.

Escupiendo un poco el agua que entro a su boca, Morinaga sobo su hombro derecho inmediatamente, habiendo caído sobre este, instantáneamente sacando su brazo vendado y envuelto en plástico para que no se mojara más, admirando a Souichi mirándole con odio desde el final de la tina, su cabello mojado y una fiera mirada en su rostro, sacándose la toalla y escurriéndola afuera de la tina.

—Genial, imbécil, ahora mojaste las dos toallas que estábamos usando ¿Cómo te aspiras que saldremos ahora?

—N-no tengo idea, Senpai, pero más importante ¡Esta agua esta helada! —Se quitó su propia toalla, tiritando un poco, y abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando de calentarse.

—Eres un exagerado, esta tibia y lo sabes.

—Pues para mí no lo está, Senpai, eres más sensible al calor que yo y yo soy más sensible al frio que tú, pensé que te habías dado cuenta de eso a estas alturas.

Tatsumi solo le resoplo en respuesta, nada feliz con la situación, posando la mirada en todo menos el hombre enfrente suyo, de repente consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos desnudos y el callado y cómodo ambiente.

—¿Senpai, podrías acercarte más?

—Ni loco que estuviera, Morinaga.

—Por favor, siéntate aquí entre mis piernas, quiero abrazarte.

Souichi se maldijo internamente al empezar a considerar la acción con solo esas palabras.

—N-no.

—Está bien, yo iré entonces.

—¿¡Que?! ¡No, no te atrevas! —Se encogió, viendo al hombre acercarse, su pecho al descubierto y su cuerpo expuesto debajo del transparente agua, Tatsumi enrojeció notablemente cuando el hombre volteo y apoyo su espalda contra su pecho, bajando un poco para disimilar su altura y acurrucando su cabeza en su cuello, usando una sonrisa alegre y angelical.

—Ne, Senpai. Abrázame.

—¿Que? No.

—Senpai... Vamos, yo sé que quieres, abrazo-abrazo —Dijo, agarrando las manos del mayor y haciendo que se aferrara a su torso desnudo, sintiendo al hombre sobresaltarse y tratar de separarlas, avergonzado. Negándose a soltarlas, apoyándolo a que no era nada y que no tenía por qué estar tan avergonzado, le beso en la barbilla con dulzura, sonriéndole con malicia cuando Tatsumi le asesino con la mirada, apenado. —Ne, Senpai. Abrázame.

—¿Que? No.

—Senpai... Vamos, yo sé que quieres, abrazo-abrazo —Dijo, agarrando las manos del mayor y haciendo que se aferrara a su torso desnudo, sintiendo al hombre sobresaltarse y tratar de separarlas, avergonzado. Negándose a soltarlas, apoyándolo a que no era nada y que no tenía por qué estar tan avergonzado, le beso en la barbilla con dulzura, sonriéndole con malicia cuando Tatsumi le asesino con la mirada, apenado. Morinaga se sorprendió a sentir las manos aún en su lugar, ahora abrazándole con quietud mientras sentía a Souichi resoplar en obstinación y apoyar su barbilla en su hombro, tan delicadamente y hesitante, que Morinaga tuvo miedo de moverse por unos segundos, pero sonriendo entercado, sólo se acurrucó un poco más.

—Senpai...

—¿Hmm?

—Nunca te has preguntado... ¿Porque nos seguimos llamando de esta manera?

—¿De qué manera?

—Te sigo llamando Senpai, a pesar de que ya terminé mi carrera y estoy a punto de graduarme y tú me sigues llamando Morinaga, a pesar de que sé que ya me tienes suficiente confianza como para llamarme otra cosa.

—Ah, eso. No lo sé, estoy acostumbrado a decirte así.

—Tenemos que cambiarlo algún día. ¿Qué te parece…Tatsumi?

—Ugh, demasiado formal.

—Está bien. Hmm, entonces ¿Souichi-kun?

Tatsumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la mención de su primer nombre, se sentía tan nuevo, íntimo, pero aun así tan... Correcto. Como si él fuera el único que pudiera llamarlo así. Aun así, algo le molestaba.

—Q-quítale las formalidades, hablas como si no me conocieras.

—Entonces... Souichi.

—S-supongo que está bien, mientras sea dentro de la casa.

—Aww, yo quería llamarte así en todos lados... ¿También puedo llamarte Sou-kun?

—E-... Eso ya es demasiado, idiota, n-no me digas así.

—He, he. Ahora hazlo tú, Sou-kun, decide cómo me llamarás de ahora en adelante.

—T-te dije que no me... Ugh, lo que sea. No lo sé, uh ¿Tetsuhiro?

Souichi casi sintió a Morinaga sonrojar, percibiendo como se tensionaba levemente con solo esas palabras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la reacción, pero viendo oportunidad para humillarlo, insistió un poco.

—¿Que, no te gusta? Entonces, que tal... ¿Tetsu-kun? —Susurro, aún con leve vergüenza, inclinándose más a él y apretando más su agarre en su abdomen, tratando de provocar alguna reacción de él.

—Wow, c-c-creo que Tetsuhiro es suficiente, he, he, e-es perfecto. —Morinaga se encogió un poco, ruborizado, sobresaltándose levemente a la voz casi justo en su oído.

Souichi sonrió levemente en malicia, contento con la reacción, y viendo como sus dedos empezaban a arrugarse dentro del agua, suspiro casi de manera invisible, algo decepcionado de tener que salirse y arruinar el tan cómodo momento con su ama-...

Espera ¿Que estaba diciendo? ¿Cómodo momento? ¿Amante?

Un impulso de obstinación hizo que separará las manos del torso del hombre, algo avergonzado por lo que casi su mente pensó, empujó al hombre con algo de brusquedad, tomando su toalla y poniéndosela alrededor de la cintura mientras escuchaba al menor quejarse y llorarle, quejándose de arruinar su hermoso momento.

—Oh, cállate, idiota, ya llevábamos demasiado tiempo ahí de todas maneras, deja de ser tan llorón. Vamos, salté, si te ahogas, que no piensen que fui yo.

—Lo haría, Sen-Souichi—Pauso, como admirando la importancia de ser capaz de decir su nombre —Pero mi mano no me deja apoyarme, así es difícil.

—Ugh, ven aquí, déjame-...—Se acercó, ayudándole con sus manos a salir de la bañera, notando sólo a media acción que el hombre estaba completamente desnudó, enrojeciendo furiosamente, le lanzó la toalla a la cara al ya tenerlo de pie, gritándole que se tapara fingiendo indignación al mismo tiempo que salía de la zona de ducha, notablemente ruborizado.

Tetsuhiro se cubrió con la toalla mientras esperaba que su cuerpo escurriera el agua que aún tenía, enternecido por su amado, aún tan tímido y gruñón como siempre.

—Souichi —Le llamo, la alegría notable en su voz, sonriendo, sólo tan feliz de poder llamarlo así, viéndolo como le observaba con timidez y fiereza, secando su cabello con una toalla grande y poniéndosela en el cuello le señaló otra toalla colgada.

—Sécate el cabello, no quiero tener que cuidar de tu quemadura y de un resfriado si te quedas así —Le expreso, sonando desinteresado.

—Ne ¿Secarías mi cabello por mí, Souichi? No puedo hacerlo solo.

—Ugh, odio el hecho de que esa mano te vuelva más inútil de lo que ya eres, dame eso —Arrebato la toalla de su mano, gruñón y apenado, Morinaga uso toda su fuerza interior para no reírse cuando vio al hombre empinarse para poder alcanzar su cabello, aún así, una mueca de clara risa mostrándose en su rostro, provocándole un coscorrón en la frente mientras era forzado hacia delante y tratado con más rudeza. Amaba la firmeza y aún gentileza que su amado Souichi usaba con él, tan dulce y aún tan fuerte, como Senpai, gentil pero agresivo, así como Senpai, único e inigualable, justo como Senpai.

Cuando el hombre separó la toalla de su cabeza, en ese mismo instante, el pelinegro aprovechó para besarle en los labios con dulzura, y Souichi se sorprendió al principio, pero seducido por el olor a jabón y la emoción del momento, lo dejo ser por unos segundos. Separándolo ruborizado y desviando la mirada, recogió sus ropas y le tiró la toalla que uso para secar su cabello en la cara con rudeza, sólo frunciendo el ceño más cuando lo escucho reír, saliendo de la habitación. Tetsuhiro se sonrió a sí mismo, increíblemente feliz, agradeciendo a los dioses por tan grata experiencia, tomando su ropa y notando un pequeño detalle que su hombre había dejado, tomándolo silenciosamente, fue a cambiarse a su cuarto.

Tatsumi ya había terminado de cambiarse completamente, ahora en la ardua tarea de desenredar su cabello, cuando finalmente domo a la bestia, noto la falta de sus lentes en su rostro y caminando hacia el baño, chequeando por ellos en donde era posible, se sorprendió de no poder encontrarlos. Acercándose al cuarto del pelinegro, abrió la puerta sin previo aviso.

—Oi, Tetsuhiro ¿Has visto mis gafa-...—Paro, observando al pelinegro con sus gafas puestas, mirándose al espejo, teléfono en una mano y la señal de la paz en la otra, haciendo una mueca antes de sobresaltarse y notar su presencia, captado en el acto.

—Oh, aha, ha, ha, querido...—Exclamo, riendo nervioso y sonrojándose— Que casualidad que vinieras, no veo nada con estas cosas ¿C-cuanta ampliación tienen?

—Dámelas.

—S-sólo quería ver si me veía bien con ellas y-

—No, te ves horrible, dámelas—Le interrumpió, tratando de quitarlas de su cara, mientras Morinaga evitaba cada movimiento, insistiendo. Después de andar forcejeando un poco, Morinaga se quitó los lentes y los sostuvo encima de su cabeza, quedando muy fuera de rango para Tatsumi, quien le asesino con la mirada

—¿Enserio? ¿Vas a usar tu altura en mi contra? Eso es jugar sucio, bastardo. Y jugar sucio es un juego de dos. —Alzo la ceja, sonriéndole malicioso, golpeándole en el estómago y logrando que se encogiera de dolor, obteniendo sus gafas victorioso mientras Morinaga buscaba aire, apoyándose contra la pared y declarándole un tramposo.

—Aja, como yo fui quién lo empezó, tonto —Dijo distraído mientras limpiaba sus gafas con su camisa, de repente siendo abrazado por atrás, la calidez y el agradable aroma inundando sus sentidos.

—...Que estás haciendo?

—Recargando.

—¿Recargando qué? ¿Perversión? La tuya es ilimitada, no te preocupes.

—Pff, no, no, estoy recargándome de tu amor.

—Entonces no estás recargando nada te cuento.

—¡S-Senpai! No seas tan cruel, sé que me quieres, muy pero muy profundamente en tu corazón hay un lugar dedicado solo a mí, lo creas o no, estoy seguro.

—Claro, Tetsu, lo que tú digas...— Bromeó, sarcástico, apenas notando el apodo que casi inconscientemente salió de sus labios y sonrojándose, sintiendo a Morinaga reírse avergonzado.

—Ha... Este día no hace nada más que mejorar ¿No lo crees? —Sonrió, soltándolo sin antes darle un beso en el cabello, y voltearlo, apoyando su frente con la suya, mirando en sus ojos con tal amor y aprecio que Souichi no se sintió digno de ello, sus sentimientos obligándolo a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

—M-me voy a mi cuarto, ya es tarde, no voy a trasnocharme por tu culpa —Refuto, dispuesto a irse, rápidamente siendo tomado de la muñeca.

—Espera, me preguntaba si... ¿Podríamos dormir juntos esta noche? —Cuestiono, hesitaste y a lo que Souichi le parecía, tímido. Tatsumi se maldijo cuando su mente no opuso resistencia alguna, por qué significaba que su mirada, la incertidumbre en su voz, la inocencia y comodidad que había usado durante todo el día, había caído cautivo de todas ellas. Pero asegurarse no lo mataba.

—No harás nada, ¿verdad? Más te vale si no quieres que te tire de la cama— Amenazó, haciendo que soltará su mano, cruzándose de brazos y analizándole, cínico.

—No, hoy soy feliz con solo sentirte a mi lado, con solo eso me es suficiente. —Respondió divagante en todo el amor que sentía por el hombre, sonriéndole enternecido.

Y mientras dos cuerpos se acostaban en la misma cama esa noche, bromeando el uno con el otro y dedicándose gestos de escondido y expresivo cariño, su conexión creció enormemente, junto con su amor y la cercanía que estos dos compartían. Acurrucándose uno en el otro, a veces inconscientemente, otras con total intención, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos en la fría noche, el sueño difícilmente alcanzándolos, distraído por los besos mariposa e inocentes y amorosas caricias que compartían. Hasta que, al fin, entre abochornadas sonrisas y total cercanía, el sueño les fue venciendo, poco a poco llevándose a cada uno al mundo de los sueños.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches...

Idiota.

* * *

—¿Tanto te cuesta también decirme algo bonito, Souichi? ¡Por favor, por lo menos una vez!

—Ugh, Tetsuhiro, mira, el día que salga de mi boca palabras como cariño, amor, mi cielo, mi vida, corazón, querido, pastelito o mi príncipe, considérate afortunado, porque o perdí una apuesta o lograste lo imposible ¿Entiendes? Una de dos. Así que, hasta ese día, sigue esforzándote, imbécil.

—¡Hmpf! Lo haré, definitivamente algún día lo lograre, ya verás.

—Claro, Tetsu, claro, ahora solo vuelve a dormir. Eres molesto

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 _Si, volví, y se que algunas se quejaran que vengo, dejo one-shots y salgo corriendo sin actualizar Cariñoso. Y a estas alturas? Ni siquiera me molesto en tratar de probar lo contrario. Tienen razón hasta cierto punto, lo admito. Mis bloqueos de escritora consisten en que me quedo sin ideas o sin continuación para cierta historia pero mi mente se abre para continuar o terminar otra! Es un circulo vicioso. Y esta en particular, estaba olvidada en mis archivos desde hace meses. Pero enserio espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre, muero por comentarios, reviews y/o likes, me hacen inmensamente feliz y motivada a continuar! Gracias por leerme, queridas y queridos!_

 ** _Un review y tu opinión seria un gran regalo para mi, deja uno y dime que te pareció! Lo aprecio inmensamente!_**


	4. Altos y bajos

—Morinaga.

—No es no, Senpai.

—Estas siendo un exagerado y lo sabes, abre esa maldita puerta.

—No voy a hacerlo, te dije que no quería hablarte, y estoy indispuesto a hacerlo. No la abriré.

—...Enserio? ¿Enserio vas a hacer esto?

—...no quiero hablar contigo ahora, Senpai.

Tatsumi suspiró, debatiéndose entre seguir insistiendo o rendirse. Pensaba que quizás había ido muy lejos. Solo quizás lo había llevado muy lejos.

Eso era, hasta que escucho un silencioso sollozo detrás de la puerta, casi inaudible pero notable por su cercanía, y eso era suficiente, para hacer que Souichi se sintiera como el más grandísimo imbécil que el mundo podría jamás haber tenido. Ahí estaba el, como un idiota, apoyado en el lado opuesto de la puerta, cuando el hombre que se supone que debe hacer feliz, que debe hacer sentir bien, respetar y cuidar, estaba llorando por su culpa detrás de esa puerta. Había una diferencia entre cometer un pequeño error y meter la pata tan profundo como él lo había hecho ¿En qué estaba pensando?

La culpa, el remordimiento, y la maldita necesidad de consolar al hombre, pero verse incapaz ya que solo lo arruinaría más, le estaban carcomiendo el alma. Solo eran dos palabras. ¿Porque le estaba costando tanto decir solo dos palabras?

—Lo siento.

Las dijo, el esfuerzo de repente viéndose en vano cuando salieron de su boca, porque sabía que no eran suficientes, porque sabía que eso no disiparía su llanto, porque quizás aún no era merecedor de su perdón. Porque había sido un estúpido.

—Lo sé. Sé que lo sientes, Senpai, lo sé y aun así... Aun así, no puedo. No quiero perdonarte.

—Lo siento mucho ¿Está bien? Fui un idiota y lo siento. No sé-... No sé porque lo hice, entre en pánico y-... Y terminé en avergonzarme y lo negué. Lo negué como si fuera nada y siento haberlo hecho ¿Ok?

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy algo de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, Senpai? —Su voz se quebró en una combinación de rabia y confusión, y Souichi casi sintió a su corazón hacer lo mismo. Era un cabrón, un enorme y maldito cabrón.

Y esa era la pregunta clave del asunto:

¿Por qué?

Sabía el cuándo, sabía el cómo. ¿Por qué y la razón de todo? Esa era la cuestión.

¿Cómo? Con suficiente ignorancia y vergüenza, ese era el cómo.

Había terminado su doctorado hace unos meses, e iba a ser contratado por la misma empresa en la que Morinaga trabajaba, solo que en otro departamento y rango. Y cuando la pregunta vino, su mente pareció ignorar los hechos.

Los hombres habían visto su collar, su cadena de acero que sostenía el anillo, y preguntaron lo obvio. Y el, como si el asunto fuera un motivo de vergüenza, lo negó. Negó las insistencias, las insinuaciones, el hecho de que sus anillos eran totalmente iguales. Lo hizo con palabras, con ignorantes, cínicas y obstinadas palabras.

¿Cuándo? Cuando supo que Morinaga lo había escuchado, ese era el cuándo.

El hombre podía soportarlo, eso era lo que se había dicho. Y quizás hubiera tenido razón, si no hubiera soltado y empujado su mano cuando Tetsuhiro trato de entrelazarla con la suya en frente de otras personas. Supo exactamente qué había cometido un error cuándo vio al hombre morderse el labio y parpadear rápidamente para alejar sus lágrimas, cuándo empezó a evitarle con la mirada y camino unos metros lejos de él al volver a casa. Cuándo se encerró en su habitación sin ni siquiera decir "Estoy en casa" o confrontarlo, ese fue el cuándo Souichi se dio cuenta, que había sido un cabrón.

¿Y el por qué? Esa era la incógnita de la situación. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba del hombre? ¿Siquiera eso había sido lo que había hecho?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Souichi?

Souichi.

Nada bueno salía cuando su nombre era hablado en ese tono de voz.

—Por supuesto.

Pero por supuesto que no. Sabía que ahora no le estaba hablando como ex estudiante, ni como amigo, o siquiera como compañero, ahora le estaba hablando como esposo, un esposo herido y enojado, que era peor. Tatsumi sabía, por su tono de voz tan débil y su voz ahogada en llanto, que nada bueno saldría de ella.

—Tu... ¿Siquiera aún me amas?

Y ahí estaba otra vez. El sentimiento de ser el patán más grande que alguna vez el universo hubiera conocido. Lo odiaba. Porque sabía que sí lo era.

Había tantas cosas de las que le molestaba que Morinaga dudará, de su capacidad, de su fortaleza, de sí mismo y etcéteras, pero la que más le dolía que dudará, por alguna razón, era de su amor. Pero ahora parecía justificarse, porque el hombre tenía una justa razón para hacerlo. Y odiaba ser la causa de esta.

—Me case contigo, Morinaga, no porque me conforme con lo que la vida me daba, sino porque lo apreciaba tanto que quería que estuviera a mi lado por todo lo que resta de ella. No lo hice porque era la única opción que me entregaban, sino porque fue una opción que yo mismo elegí y decidí hacer. Me casé contigo, y fue la mayor estupidez tratar de negar que lo hice. Y lo siento, lo siento mucho ¿Está bien? —Para cuando lo supo, había lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y su voz estaba empapada de ellas, encontrándose sentado en el suelo del pasillo, la cerrada puerta a su lado mientras una de sus manos cubría sus ojos, mojándose en el desahogo de sus lágrimas. Siempre había odiado llorar. Era una forma de debilidad, de que se aprovecharán y rieran de ti. Una manera de demostrar dolor o sufrimiento, remordimiento o culpa. Y ahora, Souichi no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las que sentía. Todas, o ninguna.

—Souichi... —Le llegó, como un susurro hesitante, acompañado del breve y sonoro rechinar de una puerta abriéndose, Tatsumi apenas pudo distinguir la mano que se asomaba solitaria desde esta entre la borrosidad del agua que fluía de sus ojos. Temblando, hesitante, la mano parecía rogar por algo. Y ni siquiera molestándose en secar sus lágrimas de esta, Tatsumi le ofreció su mano. El agarre entre estas no era perfecto, era flexible, pero fuerte, incomodo a ratos, pero cambiante, hesitante, pero atrevido, justo como su relación, igual a ellos.

—¿... Estás bien?

—No realmente, pero... Un poco mejor.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—...si.

Y levantándose del suelo, solo una vez de pie dignándose a soltar su mano, entro en la habitación con silencio y quietud, admirando a su esposo tirado en el suelo, su cabello hecho un desastre y aún con su ropa del trabajo puesta, su saco tirado no tan lejos de donde se encontraba, Souichi no pudo evitar el temblor en sus labios cuando al alzar y dirigirle la mirada, noto sus ojos húmedos y rojos. Sentándose a su lado, dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos, se permitió suspirar y mirarle, los cansados y afligidos ojos regresándole la mirada.

—¿Aun sigues enojado, no es así?

—Estoy enojado, pero más que eso... Estoy decepcionado... Me-... Me siento traicionado, ofendido. No-... No sé exactamente lo que esperaba, seguramente todo menos eso, supongo.

—Cometí un error, Tetsuhiro, y admito mi culpa, admito que fui-... Un maldito idiota y tienes derecho a estar enojado. No quería que pensaran de mala manera y-

—¿Iban a pensar de mala manera porque estás casado con un hombre? ¿Porque estás casado conmigo?

—Se-Seguramente lo harían, pensarían que soy un-

—¡¿Y qué importa lo que ellos piens-?! Ugh, no, no... Agh, lo siento, sigo... Sigo enojado. —Se enfureció por un minuto, silenciándose rápidamente y mirando al suelo con exasperó, una combinación de tristeza y rabia en su rostro. —Sé que... Aún sigue siendo difícil para ti, Souichi. Admitirlo, decirlo con naturalidad... Pero pensé-... Por alguna razón pensé, que no harías eso, negarlo e insistir con tanto esmeró que nunca paso, yo... me sentí tan mal, y me pregunté... ¿Cómo podías decirlo con tanta naturalidad? ¿Como si no fuera-... ¡¿Cómo si no significara nada?! Eres-... Eres todo para mí, Souichi y, aun así, me haces sentir... Cómo si yo no fuera nada para ti. Y duele, duele demasiado, todo eso-... viniendo de ti...

—No llores, no, no, por favor, Morinaga... —Escucho su voz romperse al final de su reflexión, ahora pesadas y dolorosas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas mientras Tatsumi se sentía a morir por cada sollozo de su amante siendo en su nombre, se sentía horrible, culpable, como un miserable y deplorable esposo.

—Te amo. Te amo, y no me importa lo que los demás piensen o no de mí, con tal de que no me humillen a mí y a mí esposo. No quería que te enfrentarán, no quería que se lo contaran a todas las personas, sentí que se burlarían, y actúe acordé a lo que pensé correcto con tal de que nada malo pasará. Y fui un tonto, por no pensar en lo que tú sentirías ¿Está bien? Tetsuhiro, Tetsu-kun, por favor, Morinaga...

Tomó su mano, con tanta desesperación y aferró mientras dejaba marcas de uñas en su propia palma con la fuerza con la que cerraba su otra mano, el impulso de abrazarlo, el respeto y consideración que tenía con él y su dolor para no hacerlo, el sentimiento de abatimiento y desconsolación que trato ignorar cuando notó que se había quitado su anillo, la ansiedad que empezaba a construirse en su pecho junto con sus lágrimas, él leve alivió y consolación que sentir su mano apretando de vuelta le dio, todo, estaba amenazando con terminar consigo.

—...Senpai ¿Es... ¿Eso cierto? ¿Lo dijiste para que no se burlaran? Y no porque... ¿Porque te avergonzabas de mí?

—Idiota-... Enserio eres un idiota, Morinaga. Quizás seas sensible, exagerado, un meloso de mierda y un obsesionado con la limpieza y conmigo, pero de todas esas cosas, de la que menos me avergonzaría... Es de que eres mi esposo, imbécil.

—...Souichi, por favor ¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

—¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—...Gracias, Senpai. Por tratar de explicarme todo a pesar de que es difícil para ti, por intentar defender nuestro matrimonio a pesar de todo, por... Soportarme cuando soy un histérico y un exagerado. Por todo eso... Enserio, Gracias. —Dijo con suavidad, su genuina sonrisa y las marcas vividas y visibles de sus lágrimas iluminadas por la luz de la noche de alguna manera haciéndole sentir levemente mejor. Acercándose un poco más a él, casi se quedó anonadado cuando el hombre se alejó en respuesta, mirándole confuso, noto un puchero y unos aun levemente enojados ojos desviarle la mirada— Pero, aun así, Souichi, sigo enojado contigo, no puedes simplemente solucionar el asunto de esa manera, porque quizás te haya perdonado, pero aún puedo estar enojado.

—¿Oh, Enserio?

—Sí, enserio.

—¿Y puedo intentar quitarte ese enojo?

—Supongo... Pero no se irá tan fácil ¡Te lo aseguro!

—Claro, mi ángel estrella. —Tentó, apretando su mano juguetonamente, fallando al suprimir una risa cuando sintió la mano ser arrebatada con obstinación.

—No puedes simplemente llamarme por apodos cuando se supone que estoy enojado contigo, Senpai, eso no es justo.

—Está bien. Entonces, apuesto a que un beso te quitará ese enojo enseguida.

—No lo quiero.

—¿Ah, ¿no? ¿Un beso mío? ¿Tú, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, no queriendo un beso mío? Esta es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida, Tetsuhiro, no la desperdicies. —Se acercó más, sonriendo malicioso cuando vio a Morinaga mirar en su dirección hesitante, obviamente queriendo un beso, pero su orgullo y fingido enojo evitándoselo. —¿Entonces? ¿Sí o no?

—¡N-no! No lo quiero, eres... Eres un... Chantajeador, Souichi.

—¿Yo? Hah, eso lo veremos. —Dio un beso en su sien, tomándolo por sorpresa y viendo cómo pasó la mano en el mismo lugar como para borrar el beso, ruborizado.

—T-te dije que no lo quería. No lo intentes, Senpai, quitarme el enojo no funcionará.

—Tetsuhiro...—Alzo una ceja, divertido.

—No.

—Tetsu-kun... —Se acercó más a él, sus manos en una reconocible y familiar posición de ataque para Morinaga.

—No te atrevas, Senpai. Voy... Voy a patearte, sí, eso, no lo hagas, Souichi, te-...uh, te pateare.

Morinaga no pudo dar una segunda amenaza cuando el hombre se abalanzo contra él y, subiendo su camiseta, empezó a hacerle cosquillas con esmero, sonriendo victorioso a la inevitable y frustrada risa de su amado, sintiendo sus piernas haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarle, subió sus manos a debajo de sus brazos y observando al hombre rendirse con sus intentos de retirarle, reírse con más fuerza y disfrute, rogando por un descanso mientras lágrimas deleitables se formaban en sus ojos.

—¿Seguirás molesto? Si lo estarás, no pienso detenerme, bastardo.

—No, no, ha, ha, ha ¡Souichi, por favor! Ya no lo estaré, solo- ¡Pff, nohohoho! ¡Solo para!

Retirando sus manos, dándole espacio para respirar, el hombre sonrió satisfecho mientras observaba a Morinaga incorporarse, limpiándose esta vez las alegres lágrimas de su rostro para después mirarle conforme y cruzarse de brazos, mirándolo algo más serio y obstinado.

—Pero la verdad, Senpai, enserio creo que deberías recompensarme de alguna manera por lo que hiciste.

—Tch, está bien, está bien, tu ganas. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que formalices nuestra relación.

—Morinaga, estamos casados, llevamos casados un buen y largo año ¿Que más formal podría nuestra relación ser?

—No me refiero a eso, Souichi. ¿A quién normalmente se le informa del casamiento para formalizar una relación?

—A los padr-... No.

—Souichi...

—Morinaga, me niego.

—Es solo justo, además, es algo que debimos hacer antes.

—¿Que ganarás con decirles? No tiene ningún sentido.

—Me... haría sentir un poco mejor, saber que enserio no te avergüenzas y que eres capaz de decirles...— Miro al suelo inseguro, regresándole la mirada y admirándole con esa mirada que siempre terminaba venciendo a Souichi.

—...Agh, maldición... ¿A ambos?

—A ambos.

—Morinaga, tu madre es... Demasiado estricta y muy...

—¿... Atemorizante?

—Ugh, sí. Con mi viejo no creo que sería tan duro, llegó hace unos días a la casa de Matsuda-san y supongo que podría decirle, si es que Kanako no lo hizo ya, pero... ¿Tu madre? ¿No podrías decirle tú?

—Yo no fui quién me hizo dudar de que me quieres, Senpai.

—Oh, mierd- ¿Cuándo te pusiste tan insolente, Tetsuhiro?

—He, he. Cuando me enoje contigo, Souichi, justo ahí.

—

—Ugh, Morinaga, enserio no quiero hacer esto.

—Tranquilízate, Senpai. Mi madre no puede morder a través del teléfono, eso... Eso espero. —Dudo, algo mortificado mientras marcaba el número en su teléfono fijo, Tatsumi le asesino con la mirada y le arrebató el aparato de las manos cuando se lo pasó, Morinaga le sonrió y le susurró "Buena suerte" mientras se alejaba un poco y se sentaba en el sofá cercano, mirándole atento y notablemente nervioso. Tatsumi suspiro, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, y espero que el pitido parará.

—Buenos días, esta es la residencia Morinaga. Fujiwara Tomoko al habla ¿Que se le ofrece? —Una voz femenina, limpia, poderosa y resonante contesto desde la otra línea, Tatsumi tuvo el impulso de colgar el teléfono al segundo, pero obligándose a tener valentía, respondió;

—Fujiwara-san, soy Tatsumi Souichi ¿Me recuerda?

—¿Tatsumi...? Oh ¿Es usted hijo del entomólogo Tatsumi Soujin? ¿Y actual... compañero "romántico" de mi hijo menor?

—Sí, señorita, quería infor-

—Señora. Soy una mujer casada y con hijos.

—Cla-claro, disculpe, señora. —Tatsumi sintió como una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente mientras trataba saliva y veía a Tetsuhiro hundir la cabeza en la almohada con nerviosismo. —La llame con motivo de informarle que hace un año, uh, contraje matrimonio con su hijo y pensé que era, ejem, adecuado informarle de esto...? Sé que debimos contarle antes, pero, tuvimos la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto hasta que la ocasión de contarle surgió, um, señora.

—... ¡¿Matrimonio?! ¿Como...? Uh, ya veo, la... Ley que fue aprobada el año pasado... ¡¿Pero porque no fui avisada de esto antes, Tatsumi-san?! El matrimonio de cualquiera de mis hijos es un asunto increíblemente importante, no importa si este vaya a durar o no, como el de mi hijo mayor... Me parece una ofensa, además de un ultraje el hecho de que no haya sido informada de esto, es bastante descortés, que mi propio "nuero" se finalmente digne a dejarme saber del asunto un año después ¿No lo cree usted?

—Ah, p-pues vera, Fujiwara-san...

—¡Nada de excusas, Tatsumi-san! O debería decir... Souichi? Desde que ahora me entero de que somos legalmente familia. Hah, esto es verdaderamente una amarga y muy demorada sorpresa... Espero que esté cuidando bien de mi hijo tal como se lo pedí la última vez que nos vimos, ya que al parecer está unido a él hasta que la muerte los separé.

—Por supuesto, Tomoko-sa-

—Para ti, sigo siendo Fujiwara-san, Souichi. No creas que puedes ser tan familiar conmigo después de esconderme algo como un casamiento por semejante y largo tiempo. Ahora ¿Está mi hijo ahí? Tengo que darle mi opinión acerca de mantener secretos con su madre.

—Ah, um, claro, Fujiwara-san, ya se lo paso. —Souichi finalmente despegó su oído del aparato, suspirando amargamente y con cansancio. Llamando a Morinaga con la mirada e insistiendo silencioso cuando el hombre hacia señas de que no quería, prácticamente lo saco del sofá a la fuerza mientras ponía el aparato forzosamente en su mano y guiándolo a su oído, se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente mientras esperaba que el hombre empezará a hablar.

—Oh, um. Hola, madre. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes que tuviera que separar al aparato levemente de su oído con la fuerza con la que mujer empezó a hablar—Si, si, madre, entiendo totalmente. Pero tuvimos que, era una ceremonia privada además de que Souichi es algo tímido acerca de esto, no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar y-... No, no es que no fueras alguien que no mereciera ir. Sé que seguimos algo distantes, pero entendí que me aceptas a pesar de todo, es solo que algo tan repentino... Solo unos cuantos de la familia de Souichi saben, ni siquiera su padre lo hace, es-... No, no, no es que mantuviéramos esto en secreto de los dos a propósito, es solo que... ¿Que? ¡No! Mamá, Senpai no es ese tipo de persona. Tú misma lo comprobaste…. ¡No, esto no fue una mala decisión! Soy feliz con él a pesar de todos los problemas que podemos enfrentar, Mamá, estoy seguro y conforme con mi vida, no tienes por qué preocuparte... No hay necesidad de eso, estamos financieramente bien... Está bien, mamá, si tú insistes... Está bien, lo haré, igualmente... He, he. Gracias, madre, yo también deseo que seas feliz, muchas gracias por aceptar esto, a pesar de que es difícil para ti, te... Te quiero... Sí, sí, he, he, me aseguraré de dejarle eso claro. Qué bueno hablar contigo otra vez... Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono mientras suspiraba en una combinación de cansancio y alegría.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? —Tatsumi pregunto, aún cruzado de brazos, cuando fue repentinamente abrazado y lleno de besos notablemente felices —Oh, supongo que bien entonces.

—¡Oh, Senpai! He, he, fue mejor de lo esperado. Estaba ofendida al principio, pero solo le habría gustado asistir a la boda, aunque quizás hubiera sido difícil esconderlo de padre. Estaba algo preocupada por como estábamos de dinero y si estaba verdaderamente feliz viviendo de esta manera, y pensó por un momento que quizás eras una mala influencia si mantenías tantas mentiras, pero se lo aclaré. Y dijo que mejor tengas cuidado con lastimarme Senpai, porque tendrás a toda la empresa Fujiwara detrás de ti si eso pasa.

—Sí, claro, toda la empresa de botánica como enemigo, me preguntó que me harían... Leer revistas de flores hasta el cansancio, mi peor pesadilla...

—¡Pff, Senpai...! Mi madre cuando está feliz es un verdadero ángel, pero cuando está enojada enserio es atemorizante, no creo que deberías subestimarla.

—Claro, está bien, tendré cuidado de lastimarte entonces, tonto. —Le beso rápidamente en la mejilla, mirando a otro lado ruborizado —¿Y que hay con mi viejo? ¿También me obligaras a decírselo hoy mismo?

—¿Que? Aw, Senpai, no te estoy obligando a esto, igualmente terminaríamos en contarles esto un día u otro, no sientas esto como una obligación, además, es solo justo, me lo debes...

—Hah, si, entiendo. Supongo que simplemente pienso que... Quizás no sea tan amable y abierto como lo fue con Tomoe hace unos años —Separo al hombre de él, rascándose la nuca algo inseguro. Morinaga agrando un poco sus ojos en sorpresa, afligido —Es decir, soy el hijo mayor, Morinaga, el no esperaría esto de mí, qué tal si se opone o-... O no le agrada la idea...

—No, no, Senpai... Si estás tan inseguro de esto no tienes que hacerlo, quizás fue pedir demasiado... Pero no creo que Soujin-san se oponga, no lo hizo con Tomoe y creo que es claro que para que tú hagas algo como esto, casarte, y con un hombre, más importante conmigo de todas las personas... Es que estabas increíblemente seguro y decidido de ello, el entenderá eso, y ser el hijo mayor no hace ninguna diferencia, mi hermano se casó primero que yo y solo le duró unos cuantos meses, no siempre todas las expectativas están ahí, Souichi. Puedes estar tranquilo.

—... Gracias, Tetsu. Pero creo que... Sería mejor que se lo diga, quizá sea lo correcto.

—Está bien, sé que es difícil para ti, amor, gracias por hacerlo. Eres asombroso. —Beso sus labios con dulzura, apoyándolo— Ya es algo tarde ¿Quieres ir ahora?

—Mañana sería mejor, ese viejo debe estar tomando la siesta o algo así a esta hora, pero es ahora o nunca ¿O no?

—

—¡Oh, Souichi-kun! Ha pasado tanto tiempo, mírate, tan alto y maduro ¡Oh, cómo has crecido mi niño! —El hombre despeinó a su hijo el momento que se sentó a su lado, abrazándole con un brazo y riendo carismático.

—¡Viejo, deja mi cabello en paz! Ugh... —Resoplo, el tan ordinario y familiar comportamiento y ambiente tranquilizando sus nervios. Morinaga se sentó a su lado para darle seguridad, dudosamente escondiendo su anillo y viendo de reojo a Tomoe y Kurokawa platicando entre ellos con normalidad, algo ansioso de ver la cara de sorpresa del cuñado de su esposo a las noticias, sabiendo que el hombre no pudo atender ni conocer de la boda por miedo a cualquier cosa relacionada con su agresivo esposo, además de tener que atender un viaje de negocios.

—¿Oh, Morinaga-kun? Es un placer verte nuevamente, qué bueno saber que a pesar de que ya terminaste tu carrera sigues al lado de mi hijo, creo que tienes una gran influencia en esta familia. —Le dirigió sonriente mientras Morinaga brillaba y sonreía de vuelta. Souichi pudo casi literalmente sentir las miradas de Kanako, Tomoe y Matsuda-san en la nuca, mirándole divertidas(os) y motivándolo a hablar, adivinando la razón de la reunión mientras Kurokawa y el obligatoriamente siempre invitado Isogai se extrañaban del nerviosismo del temido Souichi-kun y la tensión del ambiente.

—Um, acerca de eso, Viejo... Yo, uh, tenía unas noticias importantes que decirte hoy...

—¿Noticias? Ha, siempre fuiste tan serio, hijo. ¿Porque siempre que vengo hay un asunto serio que discutir? He, he. Está bien, dime qué es.

—Oh, ah, es... Pues... Respecto a mi... relación con Morinaga... Veras, uh, hace unos años él era solo mi asistente de laboratorio y mi estudiante, pero muchas cosas han pasado y he llegado a muchas conclusiones, por eso en el invierno del año pasado, yo... Uh, le pedí matrimonio —Prácticamente escucho la bocanada de aire que Isogai, su padre y mayormente Kurokawa tomaron, asesinando al hombre con la mirada, resopló, disimulando sus nervios y evitando la mirada de su viejo, se quitó el collar de acero de su cuello, mostrando el anillo de oro y detalles en plata que este sostenía —Bueno, técnicamente ambos nos lo pedimos, teníamos planeado proponerlo el mismo día y... fui el primero que lo hice. Yo... me casé con él, ya ha pasado un año desde que lo hice y no me arrepiento de ello, sé que quizás decírtelo ahora no tiene sentido, pero, de todas maneras, quiero tu bendición y... Saber qué es lo que piensas.

—…Sou-kun, yo-... Wow ¿Quién lo diría? Ustedes... ¿Ustedes sabían de esto? —Se dirigió a Tomoe, Kanako y compañía, todos menos Isogai, quién se le observaba sonriente pero sorprendido y Kurokawa que parecía en shock, asintieron divertidos— Al parecer tengo que dejar de viajar, porque cada vez que regreso tengo yernos nuevos y más integrantes en la familia. Oh, hijo, me apena profundamente el nunca estar aquí para ocasiones tan importantes, perdóname.

—Está bien, vejete. Pero... ¿No estás... en contra de ello? ¿No esperabas más de mí?

—¿Esperar más? Sou, hijo, se nota que eres feliz cómo estás, estoy seguro que no hubieras tomado un paso tan importante como casarte si no amarás profundamente a la persona con quién lo hiciste. Y mírate, eres un profesional, trabajador, dedicado, apuesto como tú padre y ahora, estás casado con una persona a quien amas ¿Cómo podría estar en contra de ello?

—... Gracias, viejo. Si-...significa mucho...

—murmuró, desviando la mirada mientras usaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero aún así ¡Qué sorpresa! Oh, parece que solo ayer estabas en primer año de preparatoria, quejándote acerca de tu primera novia mientras hacías las tareas a mi lado ¡Y ahora estás casado con un ángel y con un doctorado! Ah, cómo pasa el tiempo... — Se le abalanzo encima, despeinándolo un poco más mientras divagaba nostálgico.

—¿Primera novia? —Morinaga finalmente habló, curioso.

—Claro, claro. Esa chica era un dolor de cabeza ¿O no, Sou-kun? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Aura, Aimo...?

—¡Aiko! —Tomoe exclamó desde el otro lado de la mesa, sonriente, tratando de quitarle el shock a su esposo desde hace unos minutos.

—¡Claro, Aiko! Se le confesó cuando estaban en 1ro de preparatoria, cuando Souichi-kun era el presidente del club de ciencias. Era tan romántica y pesada, no duraron ni tres meses hasta que Sou-kun se cansó de ella. He, he, era todo un espectáculo verlo tratar de lidiar con ella, y ser romántico también. Él nunca tuvo madera de romántico...

—He, he. Y tampoco la tiene ahora...

—Vaya, vaya, Souichi-kun ¿Cómo es que pudiste esconder un matrimonio de mi por tanto tiempo? —Isogai bromeó desde su asiento, sonriendo pícaro.

—No me molesta mucho, pero ¿Que hay con esta familia y manteniendo compromisos en secreto? Kana-chan, hijita, dime qué cuando te comprometas, tu viejo va a ser el primero en saber ¿Si? —Se acercó a su hija, tomándola de las manos con fingida seriedad mientras ella reía.

—Por supuesto, papito. No te defraudaré.

—Oh ¡Kana-chan! —La abrazo de forma exagerada, alzándola del piso levemente mientras ella abrazaba de vuelta y reía.

—¿Estás contento? —Souichi pregunto a su esposo conforme mientras peinaba su cabello con sus manos.

—Mucho, cariño. Gracias por hacerlo.

—N-no me llames eso aquí, tonto, se empezarán a burlar.

—Cariño, amor, dulzura, príncipe de mi corazón, amor de mi vida, luz de mis día- ¡Pff, he, he! —Sonrió burlesco mientras le abrazaba íntimamente y lo sentía tratando de zafarse, una mano tapándole la boca le hizo reír y detenerse finalmente.

Porque a pesar de que su vida tenía altos y bajos, no podía decir mentiras, ya que la amaba como era y no podía desear nada más.

* * *

JESÚS, me olvide totalmente de actualizar aquí en fanfiction también, lo siento muchísimo a todas las que pensaron que me había muerto, la verdad es que no totalmente. He estado levemente activa en wattpad con los ocasionales one shots, así que seguramente las que no sabían que tenia wattpad ni supieron de mi :,V lo siento, chicas. Noveno grado me esta MATANDO despiadadamente.

¡Muchas gracias por leer esto! Díganme que les pareció, aprecio mucho un review!


End file.
